Starlight
by Yoko Nebutani Sheriukie
Summary: "Star light star bright, the only star i see tonight. I wish I may with eyes closed tight, to have the wish I wish tonight" Asami Sato is lonely, all she wants is someone who will never leave her. Korra is the star she made the wish on, and she'll do whatever she can to make Asami's wish come true. AU Korrasami they start young and then get older. Don't like Yuri don't read. RR
1. Chapter 1

Old Legends say that for every person on the planet there is also a corresponding star in the heaven, and that star is the guardian of the human with which it is connected. They are compatible souls in every way, except the fact that they are forever separated by the vastness of space.

A stars only purpose is to watch over their human counter part, and to guide and listen to them in times of need. But every now and then a star takes their job to far and falls to earth to be with their human…

"Star Light Star bright, the only Star I see tonight. I wish I may with eyes shut tight, have the wish I wish tonight…..I wish I had a friend who could always be with me."

Young Asami Sato sat at her window with her hands clasped together, eye shut tight completely focused on sending her wish up into the heavens. All she wanted was someone to be there with her in the giant lonely house. Her mother had passed away last year and ever since her father had been distant; she wanted a family again.

Asami peeked open her eyes and looked into the dark heavens above, nothing happened. The wind blew slowly but the stars didn't change. Asami looked pointedly at the star she always wished on, her eyes were always drawn to it. She felt like the star was listening, like she was always listening; she also thought the star was a girl but that could just be because she was a girl.

Asami sighed and moved away from the window, her little eight year old heart breaking. Her mothers death had been the first step in Asami sato closing herself off to the world, her friends telling her they didn't like her because she was smarter than them had been the next. And now the crushing blow of an unfulfilled wish was a promising step in firmly sealing the innocent heart away for good.

Asami had just finished pulling her night cloths on and was turning the blankets on her bed down when there was a tapping at the window. Asami turned a little nervous and surprised. "Must be a bird." She thought as she walked over to the window and pulled it open. Asami gasped as she spotted a dark skinned girl with bright blue eyes and an excited smile.

"Hi!" Said the girl, Asami looked out the window and gasped; the girl was floating in thin air. "I'm Korra, I came to grant your wish." She said and pushed passed Asami and into the brightly lit room. Asami stared opened mouthed at the other girl as she set down on the ground.

"Wait you mean you're…that you are a star?" Asami asked completely in shock as she walked over to look the other girl over. Korra sat down cross legged on the floor with a laugh and another smile.

"Yep, not just any star I'm your star. You made a wish on me and here I am." She said and Asami rushed back over to the window and looked up once more into the heavens, her star was not there. She looked back at the girl on her floor; she couldn't be much older than Asami herself. Asami came over and sat across from Korra with a smile.

"You came to grant my wish? You came to be my friend?" Asami asked with a smile. Korra nodded and put her hands behind her head.

"Yep I came to be your forever friend! You and me, we'll be friends till all the stars fall from the sky." Korra said as she smiled. Asami smiled back before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Korra's neck.

"I'm so happy you're here." Asammi said softly and started to cry. Korra wrapped her arms around her new friend and smiled as she let her cry herself out.

"I'll always be here Sami" Korra said softly. Asami cried for a few minuets more before pulling away and wiping at her eyes.

"Come on lets go to sleep so tomorrow can come and we can go have fun." Asami said jumping up and going to her dresser and pulling out a pair of pj bottoms and a shirt. "Here wear these, you have to wear bedtime cloths at bedtime; mommy says so." Asami said handing the cloths to Korra.

Korra smiled and tugged her clothes off and pulled the jammies on. "Okay jammies on, do we go to sleep now?" Korra asked as she watched Asami tuck in a doll with black hair.

"Yep I turn on the music box and we go to sleeo while it sings. That's how mommy always did it." Asami said softly and helped Korra up into the bed. She crossed the floor and flicked the lights off, a night light shining brightly from the wall. Then she clicked a button on a box and a soft slow song began to play. Korra smiled as she felt the bed dip slightly as Asami crawled in, she rolled over and smiled at the pale skinned girl.

"Is your heart better now?" Korra asked in a whisper as Asami came closer to her. Asami looked at her a little confused. "Your heart was hurting when you made that wish, I wanted to make it feel better; did it help?" Korra asked again in a soft voice.

Asami smiled and leaned forward and kissed Korra's forehead like her mother use to do when she was a good girl. "Yep it feels much better. Korra?" Asami asked and reached out and took the stars hand. "Lets always stay together." She said as drifted to sleep with a smile clutching the tanned hand in her pale one.

Korra smiled and leaned forward and kissed her friends forehead just like she'd down for her. "I promise." She whispered as she too drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Korra where are you hiding?!" Asami called loudly as she searched the bushes along side the house. She and Korra had gotten up early that morning and had been playing hide and seek in the garden all day. Korra was very good at hiding, and Asami was very good at seeking; but now Asami was getting hungry and she didn't want to play anymore.

"Asami who are you yelling for?" Her father asked poking his head out the window unhappily. Asami looked up at her father with a bright smile, not really acknowledging that her father was not in the best of moods.

"I'm looking for Korra daddy, she's my new friend." Asami said and then sprang into a bush where she proceeded to giggle and whisper.

"Asami Sato come out of the bush right now, and bring you're little friend as well!" Her father said getting even angrier.

Asami's head appeared, this time she noticed the way her father spoke. She pulled herself out of the bush and acted as those she was tugging someone after her. "Don't be shy Korra meet my father. Daddy this is Korra, she's a star." Asami said pushing some invisible being forward.

Hiroshi Sato was not one to be given over to the fancy of flight. He didn't like things that weren't tangible, things he couldn't fix with his tools and his brains; his daughter was one of those things he couldn't seem to fix. He knew she'd been hurting, that she was lonely and needed someone; but all the tools in his garage couldn't fix the broken heart her mother's death had created. But this was too much, he couldn't let his daughter move into a realm of fantasy.

"Asami there is no one there, and there never will be. Learn to grow up Asami, it's better that way." He said and closed the window. Hiroshi's wife's death had created a black spot in his heart, one that he couldn't seem to get out of. He'd always been a friendly man, full of life and joy; but that had crashed down around him when his soul mate had died.

He didn't want to see his daughter waste her time imagining some person who wasn't real, she needed to learn now before someone hurt her; like his wife had hurt him. Hiroshi closed the window, his eyes momentarily caught on the shadow of pain that crossed his daughters face, but he convinced himself he was doing what was right; he just wanted to protect her.

"Korra why didn't he see you?" Asami asked as she and her tan friend made their way over to the shade of a tree. Korra plopped down and smiled at Asami.

"Because I'm you're star. See I fell from up there and I'm only a little thing now. But one day I'll be big and strong!" Korra said jumping up and flexing her arms, making small muscles appear. Asami sat down and listened wide eyed as she Korr continued. "But till I get bigger and stronger only you and other people your age can see me. But one day you're dad will see me too! And I'll tell him that you and me are going to be together forever!" Korra said sitting down and tackling Asami with a hug.

Asami fell over into the ground with a laugh and the girls wrestled for a few minutes before Asami's nurse maid called her in for lunch. "Should I not tell grown up about you then?" Asami asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Nope don't tell them, I'll share everything with you instead! It'll be like we're keeping a big secret, just you and me." Korra whispered as Asami passed her a piece of her sandwich. Asami nodded with a smile and they sat in silence and ate.

For the next few weeks things stayed the same, every morning Korra and Asami would wake up and start playing some game; Hiroshi would hear them and tell Asami to grow up, and each night Asami would cry as she listened to her mother's music box.

A month passed before anything really happened, and the incident shook Asami to her core. Hiroshi was coming out of his study when he heard his daughter laughing in the library. He peeked in with a smile, thinking she was reading some book and enjoying her leisure time. What he found was Asami standing in the middle of a giant fort hugging a girl….that wasn't really there.

Hiroshi could see the reflection of the girl in a mirror, but when he looked at his daughter he saw nothing. "Asami!" Hiroshi yelled walking in. "What did I tell you! Grow up! You can't live in a dream world, its time to stop playing this childish game and learn to be mature. Clean up this mess and go to your room, you're grounded." Hiroshi yelled and walked out.

Asami watched her father go with a horrified look. "He's never yelled like that before." She said softly as her eyes began to water. Korra put an arm around her and Asami turned and wrapped her arms around her completely. "Why is he so mad? I don't understand all I did was play with you." Asami sobbed.

Korra patted her back soothingly, there wasn't anything else she could do. "I think he's sad too." Korra said softly once Asami had calmed down some.

"What? You mean he's sad like me? Why doesn't he make a wish on his star?" Asami asked pulling away and wiping at her nose. Korra looked thoughtful as she started to clean up the mess they'd made wit the fort.

"Well see big people don't make wishes on stars anymore, and if stars are found on earth bad things can happen. Bad people will take us and make us fight for them. Grown up people don't see things like you Asami. You're very special." Korra said giving her friend a smile.

"I'm special?" She asked as she started cleaning as well. "Why am I special? What makes me more special than any other kid like me?" She asked as she folded a blanket. Korra paused and looked at her.

"Well I only know a little bit, you're going to invent something very important. I don't know what it is but you are very important to the future, which is why I came. I want you to have the best, and to do all the things the grown up stars said you could. But your heart was getting sad, and if it had gotten sadder you might not have fulfilled your destiny." Korra said and they finished and walked out of the room.

"Oh….well then you're extra special because you're my special star!" Asami said taking Korra's hand as they walked down the hall to her room. Korra beamed and puffed up her chest.

"I'll be your super-star-best-friend-protector-of all time!" She said going and jumping onto the bed as they came into Asami's room. Asami laughed and nodded before jumping onto the bed as well.

"Yeah! And I'll be super-inventor-best-friend-of all time! And if anyone messes with us we can HEYA! Them!" Asami said jumping up and making a kicking motion. The girls broke into a fit of giggles before laying down and talking about their super futures and falling asleep. Asami's sleep was not peaceful though. She had nightmares of a man in a mask coming and taking Korra away from her, and when she woke in the middle of the night she reached out and took Korra's hand for reassurance.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Year Later

Asami sat in the shade of a tree smiling, her toes lightly dipping in the water of the pond at her feet. She was idly drawing a motor bike with jet engines, she and Korra were riding it. For a picture drawn by a nine year old it was fairly impressive. Asami looked up and frowned, Korra had been sitting in the branches of the tree just a little bit…..

Asami squealed as water sprayed her "KORRA!" Asami cried as she covered her sketch pad as Korra burst from the water with a crooked naughty smile.

"Come on Sami! Look the water is perfect come play with me!" Korra said doing a back stroke and kicking water at the paler girl. Asami laughed and tucked her sketch pad into her satchel and pulled her shoes off. She quickly pulled her over shirt and skirt off, leaving her in shorts and a thin under shirt. She did a little hopping dance with a laugh.

"Here I come!" She yelled and ran and jumped into the water, sending a wave over top of Korra. Korra laughed and splashed Asami back, they wrestled and rolled the muddy water for a long while, unaware of the eyes watching from the nearby mansion.

Hiroshi watched his daughter, he watched solid water move without her touching it, he watched waves of water splash over her without her moving; he watched her with a Star. Hiroshi Sato hated Stars….it was because of Stars his wife was taken. The Star Hunter had come in the night, they had heard a rumor about his wife. They had taken her, and she had never returned.

Hiroshi wasn't certain what had become of his wife all he knew was that a Star had accused his wife of being one; and it was because of Stars she was gone…and he hated them for that. The very idea that his daughter was spending time with one made his blood boil, but he would fix that…one day when the moment was right.

"Hey Korra can Stars do anything special?" Asami asked as she laid on the shore of the pond drying out, her white linen cloths stained brown. Korra snorted and splashed water on to Asami as she came on shore and flopped down next to her.

"What being here to grant your wish isn't enough?" Korra asked playfully, knowing full well Asami was just asking questions. "Yeah we can, Stars cane make things move. Some make the Earth move, some Water, others Fire or Air." Korra said and sat up and looked out over the now peaceful water. "And before I fell the Great Star told me that there is one Star out of all the Stars that can do all four." Korra said and Asami sat up interested.

"Really?! Why only one Star? Why not all the Stars?" Asami asked looking at her friend with great interest. Whatever design she'd been working on before the swimming break was completely forgotten, she was now focused solely on the story Korra was about to tell.

"Well the Great one said it was because this Star is destined to do something important. Let see…I know I'll tell you the story that way you'll understand. Come on lets sit under the tree." Korra said standing up and offering a hand to Asami. They made their way to the tree and laid down, Korra's feet facing one way and Asami's the other. Their heads were side by side and they gazed up into the lush green canopy above them.

"Once before the Stars had made it to the heavens there was a great war." Korra started and Asami closed her eyes to picture it. "The Stars and Human fought together, but they were fighting themselves. Neither side could win, and neither side would give up; but people kept dying. Stars don't like death, it makes them feel empty. So one day two Stars met and made a pact, and all the Stars agreed and they stopped fighting. But the humans wouldn't let up, so the four most powerful Stars came together and fought. They stopped the humans but were killed, and their spirit were reborn as a new Star in the heaven." Korra paused and lifted a hand to the sky as though reaching out to touch it.

"One by one the Stars disappeared from earth and reappeared in the heavens. The humans became sad, and the Stars were sad too. So they went to the one that brought them to the heavens, the Avastar. They begged to be put back on earth, the Avastar refused. But the Avastar also felt sad being separated from the humans, so with all his wisdom he gave the Stars the ability to connect with one human. A Star is born when a human is born, and a Star dies when their human dies. They are forever connected, and yet forever apart. But the Avastar knew that one day we would need to return to the earth." Korra paused again, she seemed to be searching for the right words.

"Legend says that a great darkness will come to the earth, and that the Avastar will lead the Stars back to make a new light for the humans to follow. But no one knows who the Avastar is anymore." Korra said finally with a sad sigh. "The last Avastar died right before I was born, but no one knows who he became. But when the time is right the Avastar will know and will awaken and bring the Stars back to earth." Korra said with a smile. Asami titled her head and smiled at her friend, she rolled over and kissed Korra's forehead; it had become something they did to one another quiet often.

"Promise that no matter what you and I will fight side by side if the Avastar comes?" Asami asked as Korra titled her head and smiled at her.

"Of course, you and I are tied together forever; even the Avastar can't change that. When the Avastar comes then everyone will be able to see me all the time and you'll never be lonely again." Korra said and reached up and poked Asami's cheek. Asami laughed and he girls began to roll around in the grass trying to pin one or the other down.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami was sitting listening at her father's office door, strange men had come into the house and were meeting with her. Korra was next to her, for once she was still and quiet as they listen to the deep voice's on the other side of the door. They only caught every other word or so, but they couldn't put enough together to understand what was happening; but they could feel the tension and knew it was bad.

When they heard the desk chairs moving Asami ran around the corner, dragging Korra after her. They hid and listened, careful to keep their breathing quiet. "Next year should be good, well developed and useful; we'll be back then Mr. Sato. Just make sure they don't share blood, if that happens could be trouble in the future." Said a man Asami didn't know.

"Excellent, I'll keep it under wraps till then. Not to worry, I'll make sure nothing is shared." Hiroshi said and Asami had to keep herself from peeking around the corner to see who her father was talking to. The voice moved down the hall in the opposite direction, the girls looked around the corner before darting back to Asami's room.

"Who was that guy? And what were they talking about?" Asami asked out loud very confused and a little worried about what her father was planning.

"Who knows. Grown up are weird!" Korra said flipping back onto the bed with a smile. Asami laughed and jumped onto the bed next to her friend.

"Hey." Korra said looking at Asami seriously. "You want to do something that will make it where we can never be without one another?" Korra asked sitting up excitedly. Asami nodded and perked up, completely forgetting the troubling meeting in her ten year old excitement. "Okay do you have a needle?" Korra asked rolling her sleeve up.

Asami dashed over to her desk and pulled out a safety pin. "How about this?" She asked running back over to Korra.

Korra beamed and slid down to sit on the floor, taking the safety pin in her hand. "Perfect, okay I'm going to say some stuff then prick my finger then you prick your finger and then we put our fingers together. After that you'll see." Korra said with a sly smile. Asami nodded a little nervously as she listened to Korra begin speaking in a language she didn't know.

Korra lifted the needle and pricked her finger, but instead of red blood a silver droplet formed. Asami stared at he silver blood for a moment before noticing Korra holding the pin out to her. Asami took it and stuck her finger with a wince, a burgundy droplet appearing on her finger. Korra smiled and took Asami's hand and looked her right in the eye.

"All the grown up Stars say that if we share blood we'll always know how each other is feeling! Like if I get hurt you'll know, same thing for me with you!" Korra said and Asami looked at her excitedly. "Okay…1…..2…..3…" Korra said then smashed their bloody fingers together. When they pulled their hands apart Asami's was smeared with silver, while Korra's was covered in red. Asami stared wide eye as the silver blood seemed to be sucked into her body and the pin prick disappeared; the same thing happening to Korra.

Asami felt a tug in her mind, like something putting a light pressure there, it took her a second to realize it was Korra's consciousness touching her own. "I Korra the Star swear that I will always be here for you, I will always protect you, and I will always fight at your side." Korra said and Asami smiled at her The girls broke into laughter and hugged one another as the odd sensation of minds touching tugged at them both. But unknowing to them Hiroshi had been standing at the door.

He quickly dialed a numbed on his phone. "Amon this is Hiroshi….yes I know you just left….never mind that now. Come and collect the Star this moment, she's just tried to share blood." Hiroshi said and closed the phone with a glare at his daughters door. He knew his daughter was smart enough not to share her blood, but he wouldn't risk that damn Star causing more trouble.

Asami was laying in bed, Korra laying next to her; their hands clasped together as they dreamed of fields of bright colored flowers and rivers full of multi colored fish. They didn't hear the door open, or the floor creak as several sets of feet walked near to them. But when hands suddenly reached out and tore them apart they woke with a star.

Korra struggled against hands that held fast, watching as Asami fought against her own father; tears forming in her eyes. Korra could feel Asami's panic, she didn't want to be alone again; she was scared and angry. "Daddy stop don't take her! Don't take Korra too!" She yelled as tears spilled from her eyes.

Korra fought to break free of the arms that were dragging her from the room. "ASAMI!" She yelled tears springing to her own eyes. "ASAMI!" She yelled again before something struck her and she was dropped into a world of darkness.

"KORRA! DADDY STOP THEM! DON'T TAKE HER!" Asami screamed fighting against her father with all her might.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Stars are no good and I won't have you spending time with one." Hiroshi said as the front doors closed clearly saying that the men had taken the Star out. Hiroshi let his daughter go and she fell into a heap on her bedroom floor. He reached forward to stroke her hair but she moved away from his touch.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled and got up and ran to her bathroom. Hiroshi sighed, she'd understand one day. He walked out of the room, giving careful instructions for the Nursemaid to stay with Asami for the night.

Asami sat in the bathroom staring at her finger as she felt for Korra in her mind, but there was nothing but an aching pain there. "I'll find you Korra, I swear I'll find you no matter what." Asami whispered falling asleep in the bath tub.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami Sato was never same after the night of the Star raid, that's what the household staff had come to call it. Asami's nurse maid spent the better part of two days breaking into the bathroom to get Asami out, but even after several days of constant observation the girl didn't speak. It was several months before anyone heard Asami say anything, and the only thing she said was so soft they almost missed it. "Korra would have loved this." She'd been talking about a meal she was eating that was arctic hen on a bed of ice burg lettuce.

After the first two months Asami seemed to change, she suddenly became the perfect daughter; at least that's what everyone thought. The holiday season was coming around and Hiroshi had to take Asami along with him to show her off as the future of his company. Hiroshi had been worried, but as he watched his daughter steal the show with her smile and charm. He thought this was changing point, that his daughter was getting over the Star; but as soon as they left the party she became the same sullen girl from that night.

That was how her life went for years, she studied under the finest tutors and became the talk of the town as she grew into a beautiful woman. She worked in her father's company as an engineer, though she never spoke to him. And when she wasn't working or studying she went out on her motor bike and combed the streets looking for Korra.

After that night Asami had tried to feel Korra, and for the first few days they'd be able to reassure one another that they were okay; then Asami felt panic and fear and then nothing. She hadn't been able to feel anything since, well she felt when Korra had an extreme emotion but that was it. And she had searched everywhere for her.

10 Years after the Night of The Star Raid.

Asami sat at her desk impatiently tapping her pen, she didn't want to be here; she wanted to be out of the street. She'd gotten a lead on a hiding place of captured Stars and she wanted to go check it out, she had a gut feeling that she was close to finding Korra. Asami sighed and leaned back in her chair pinching the bridge of her nose.

It had been ten years since that night, ten long years since she'd lost the person that meant everything to her. She'd refused to speak to her father after that night, in fact she hadn't said anything more to him than was needed for business in ten years. She'd been so close to finding Korra so many times, she'd found things that she knew belonged to her. Don't ask how she knew she just did, it was feeling she got in the pit of her stomach.

But with the way things were going Korra would have to turn up soon. Stars were appearing everywhere, and a lot of people were using them for evil. Asami had dedicated her life to protecting the Stars, she worked as a…..vigilante to stop Amons plans.

Oh yes Asami had found out who Amon was, and when she heard him speak the first time she knew he was the man that took Korra from her. Every time she got whiff that he was doing something she was there, but he had Stars to protect him all the time. Asami sighed as she stood up, giving up of focusing.

She grabbed her leather jacket and gloves and began to walk to the door. She felt a sudden tug on her consciousness and stopped, there was shock and panic and then a blinding rage; whatever was going on Korra was really upset. Asami had never felt anything this strong, her head was suddenly pounding; which meant Korra was doing something.

Asami shook her head and jogged out of the office building and down to her bike, she was going to find Korra and she was going to find her now. She zoomed through traffic following her instincts , she didn't know where she was going but she just knew this was the way.

Finally she came to a building that looked abandoned, that is till someone came flying out the window. Asami was about to go inside when the doors burst open and a girl and guy came walking out.

"No way are we working for him any more! In fact we're going to stop him, that evil sadistic….who are you?" Said the girl with a confused look. Asami couldn't speak, she knew this girl. It took her a second but she realized it was Korra, she was about to say something when someone came jogging over.

"She's with me. Guys" Said a tall guy with black hair wearing a red scarf. The Korra and the guy shrugged and walked off. Asami turned to the guy ready to chew him out when she noticed he watched the guy with a sad face.

"He's my brother, he was taken from our home when he was young. We're half Stars and someone found out but they only took him. He doesn't remember me, and any time I try to make him remember it makes him sick. Amon does something to the Stars, he messes with their heads some how. I didn't want you to do the same thing, you were looking for that girl right?" He said looking at Asami.

Asami sighed and nodded. "Yeah, she made a promise to always be with me. And I promised I would find her and that we would always fight together. I don't care if she doesn't remember,….HEY WAIT!" Asami said leaving her bike behind and chasing after Korra, the other guy on her tail. "We came to help you guys. I heard about what was going on here so we came to help." Asami said as Korra and the guy turned around.

Korra and the guy exchanged looks and then Korra smiled and offered Asami her hand. "Nice to meet you I'm the Avastar Korra, basically we're going to have to take Amon out; but we're going to need more help. Oh and this is Bolin." Korra said pointing to the guy beside her.

"I'm Asami." Asami said taking Korra's hand and shaking it. Asami felt an electric jump, and she knew Korra felt it too, and for a second it was almost as though Korra was remembering; but then it passed.

"Mako you know any place we can stay?" Korra and Bolin turned to the guy with a smile, Asami was careful to make sure it looked like she knew his name; even if she didn't.

"Yeah, I know a place, its not so secret but there are some pretty tough people there so we should be okay." Mako said and gave Asami a quick glance. He didn't seem happy about her tagging along, but she really didn't care if he was happy or not. They carefully walked through the city for several hours before coming to a slummy area with half crumpling buildings.

"Pick a place for the night." Mako said and Korra chose a building that still had most of the second floor intact. Bolin and Korra laid down and were asleep in seconds, Asami sat looking at the window to keep watch. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here. Korra has a job to do." Mako said coldly. He wasn't trying to be mean he was just saying it like it was; but that didn't mean Asami had to be happy about it.

"Look I promised I would fight beside her when the Avastar came, who knew she was the Avastar. I don't care if she remembers me at this point. I made her a promise and keeping it is my business not yours, even if she doesn't remember I made it." Asami said turning back to look out the window.

Mako watched her for a second before sitting down with a sigh. "Sometimes you can break whatever mind crap Amon has on them. It's not easy, nearly impossible. I've only heard of it happening three times, and each time it was some big surprise. But…" Mako would have kept going but Asami held up her hand.

She wasn't certain about this Mako, and she didn't want anyone to use her to get to Korra or vise versa. She would have to play this off that they just met when they were younger, she would not tell this guy that Korra was her Star. "I get it, but my goal isn't to make her remember me, it's just to keep my promise. She was my best friend so I owe her that much. And who knows maybe along the way you'll jog your bothers memories." Asami said with a smile.

Mako returned the smile and then wandered away to sleep. Asami didn't sleep that night, she hadn't really slept in years. Doctors said she was an insomniac, basically she didn't sleep much. She get some sleep just before dawn, and hour or two and then she'd be ready to make the most of the day. Asami glanced over at Korra, her hand was out in front of her; the same hand that Asami use to hold as she slept.

Asami knew some part of the eight year old Korra was still there, that her body remember things her mind didn't. Asami didn't care how long it took, or what she had to do she'd help Korra; and maybe get her back.

Asami looked into the heavens and closed her eyes, pushing them so tight they squinted. "Star light Star bright, all the stars in heaven tonight. I wish I may with eyes closed tight have the wish I make tonight….." Asami paused and looked at Korra then looked out over the city. She could be selfish and make a selfish wish….but that wasn't like her. "I wish you'd give Korra the strength to defeat the enemy and bring peace." Asami said softly.

Asami wanted to help, she loved doing for others….but this one time in her heart she knew that helping out the world…..it wasn't what she really wanted at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Korra was the first one up the next morning, which was normal Bolin and Mako nev…Asami was already awake? Korra sat up and stretched and looked over at the taller lithe frame sitting watching out the window. Korra watched Asami, she knew nothing about this girl; nothing except she claimed she was there to help…and for some reason Korra believed her.

There was something about this dark haired girl that Korra liked, she felt comfortable around her; heck she'd gone to sleep with her on watch. Suddenly Asami's head turned and she looked right at Korra, almost as though sensing the other girls thoughts. Asami smiled and Korra couldn't help but smile back as she stood and came to stand next to the pale beauty.

"What time is it?" Korra asked in a whisper making sure not to wake the boys, she wanted a chance to talk to Asami alone.

"A little after dawn. I was waiting for one of you to get up before going to get food. No one will be looking for me so I can get the goods easy." Asami said standing and stretching, Korra couldn't help but watch as the leather jacket she wore rose up slightly and revealed a toned middrift underneath. Korra felt her neck and ears get hot as she blushed, she was so lucky it wasn't her cheek.

"You sure you can handle it I mean…." Asami waved her off as she pulled her hair back and took on an air of authority.

"Just sit tight, don't worry I can handle anything that comes my way." Asami said giving Korra a smile. Korra returned it, completely confident in her words.

"Alright I'll keep a watch from here, we'll be waiting. Oh! Before you go I wanted to ask why it is you want to help us? I mean I know you didn't just hear about what was happening to the Stars." Korra said with a smile, not at all noticing the drop in Asami's shoulders, or the way her eyes became cold.

"Amon took someone, two someone's away from me. I swore I'd get revenge and I plan on it." Asami said in a voice that sent a shiver down Korra's spine. Then she turned and walked out of the building.

Korra was a little confused, Amon didn't take people unless they were Stars….so who had Asami known that was a Star, and not just one but two. Korra was lost in thought so she didn't hear Mako get up and come over.

"Asami run off in the night? Typical." He snorted and Korra turned to him with a glare.

"She went to get food, she was still awake when I got up this morning. I don't think she slept at all." Korra said thoughtfully.

"Well she doesn't need to sleep and recover like us, we've got to maintain powers; she's just a human." Mako said and Korra didn't miss the venom in his voice. Mako and Bolin had some unpleasant stories with humans and didn't trust them often, but Korra could tell Asami was different.

"No I think there's more to her than meets the eye, I just got a feeling she's important. And I trust my Avastar gut!" Korra said playfully and Mako gave a dry chuckle.

"Well you can trust your gut, but I'll trust facts; which she hasn't given any of I might add." Mako said crossing her arms as they watched the street. Korra smiled and laughed, Mako was the same as always.

"She told me some things."Korra said fudging the truth just a little. "Amon took people from her, they must have been Stars, and she wants to spit in his eye. Good enough reason to keep around for me." Korra said getting a little nervous as the minutes ticked by and Asami didn't reappear around the corner.

Korra couldn't quite figure it out but she felt protective of this stranger, which was odd because she wasn't normally this protective…maybe it was that time of the month or something. Korra let out a soft sigh as Asami reappeared carrying several bags in her hands, her long dark hair bouncing as she moved quickly. Korra stayed at the window till Asami entered the building, then she jumped up and ran down to help her.

"I was starting to worry a little." Korra said coming down the stairs with a bright smile. Asami looked at her surprised and then smiled in return.

"No need, even if something did happen I can handle it." Asami said with a smile as Korra took one of the bags and they made their way upstairs. Bo was just waking up and instantly sniffed the air.

"FOOD!" He all but yelled barreling over to Asami and stealing the bag. Asami laughed and went back to sitting at the window and looking out. Korra, Mako, and Bolin dug into the food not even noticing that Asami wasn't eating as well. Korra was stealing a bit of bread from Mako when she noticed, and also realized they'd eaten everything.

"Guys we didn't save her any food." Korra whispered suddenly and the guys froze as they finshed chewing. They all quickly looked around to see if anything escaped their grasp, and then seeing nothing played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would tell her…..Bolin lost. He got up and smoothed his hair back looking super nervous.

He walked over to Asami and tapped her shoulder, Asami turned to him with a smile. "Sorry we kind of ate your share of the food too." Bolin said, not wasting any time. Asami looked over at the other two, her smile not faltering.

"Don't worry about it, I figured you guys ould eat it all; that's why I got so much." She said with a smile before looking out the window once more. Korra looked at her surprised.

"Hold up, you havne't eaten and you havne't slept and you're still smiling?" Korra asked coming over next to Bolin and looking at Asami carefully.

Asami turned back to them with a soft laugh, Korra liked the sound. "I don't normally sleep, I'm what you call and insomniac. Besides you guys seem to need the food and rest more than me, really it's okay if I get hungry I'll go get more food." She said and then looked out the window. Korra was about to say something when Asami stiffened and the smile fell from her face.

"WE have to leave right now." Asami said in a whisper that was filled with terror. "aaaaa, the roof go to the roof and go down the fire escape. I'll meet you outside." Asami said running to the stairs and out of sight. Korra noticed the men and was about to run after Asami when the dark haird girl turned and looked at her.

"Go Korra, the world needs the Avastar. I'll take care of it." With that she…..well Korra didn't know what happened but the door leading down stairs collapsed, making the fire escape the only way out.

"You heard her lets go." Korra said in a trance….who was this girl?


	7. Chapter 7

They were waiting in the alley across from the building they'd spent the night in, and it was silent. They'd been waiting for ten minutes now, and there hadn't been a sound made in all that time. Suddenly Korra caught the sound of rubble moving, the men had gotten into the room they had stayed in. But after a few second it was once more silent.

"Do you think she'd okay?" Bolin asked in a loud whisper from where he was crouching. Both Bolin and Mako were trying to tuck themselves behind garbage cans, but they were both well built guys.

"I'm sure she's fine, just waiting." Korra said with a smile, and the funny thing was she believed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the building was starting to get hot, Asami knew that the men were armed and she needed to get them to where she had the advantage; meaning she needed them to be in the third room on the second floor. The men were being a little to thorough for Asami's liking, and the closet she was hiding in was starting to feel like an oven.

The floor creaked and Asami's put more tension on the crouch she was in. She heard them come into the room, they were walking around checking…..they were coming to the closet. Asami closed her eyes…1….2….3.. Asami burst out of the closet and grabbed the first man and flipped him into the second. They flew to the floor, and hit a weak spot, and the floor crashed under them sending them down.

Asami stood slightly surprised, that had worked even better than planned. She knew that the floor in this room was the most unstable, she'd had a good look around last night for just this reason. However she hadn't planned on the floor completely caving in and trapping her in front of the closet. Asami looked around, there wasn't anything in the room to help her; but there was a window and if she jumped she could easily reach it.

Asami moved to the edge and used every bit of her legs strength and shot forward, nearly forcing herself out of the window. She was hanging out of the window, her legs dangling inside while her arms grabbed outside; but she was a little stuck. Footsteps echoed and Asami froze, till she noticed the brown pony tail waving underneath her. "Korra!" Asami called out in a loud whisper.

Blue eyes peered up and Asami heard Korra holding back a laugh. "Spirits I was so worried! And here you are just hanging around." She said and Asami rolled her eyes and Korra burst into laughter.

"Yes yes very funny but this window hurts, and I bruise easily." Asami said and then she slipped a little, her fingers were losing their grip and the window creaked with her weight. "And I'm about to fall two stories onto a pile of not so soft looking wood, glass, and piping." Asami said getting a little panicked as she slipped more.

"Can't have you dying now, kind of like having you around." Korra said and suddenly there was solid earth under Asami's feet. "Let go and don't worry, I've got you." Korra said gently and asami listened. She was lifted so she could sit in the window. "Now jump, and don't worry I'll catch you." Korra said holding her arms out, Asami swallowed and pushed herself forward.

The ground was rushing up and then, she was floating, and then Korra was holding her. Korra set her down and Asami blushed as she realized how close they'd gotten. "See told you I had you. Now what happened?" Korra asked quickly as the guys came running over.

"Two guys inside, their both dead." Bolin said huffing and looking at Asami impressed. Asami's expression turned a little cold and she turned away from the others and started walking.

"Come on. More of them will be here soon. I said I would take care of it and I did. I know somewhere we can hide till you're ready to do whatever." Asami said not bothering to turn around, she could hear them following her.

"Hold up you could have at least tried to not kill them! I mean everyone deserves a chance to live!" Korra said jogging and falling in step with Asami.

Asami stopped and looked at Korra carefully. "1 I didn't mean to kill them, I knew the floor would cave but I didn't know it would be that bad. And 2 they would have killed me, or you or Mako, or Bolin. All I did was fight back." Asami said gently then turned away so Korra wouldn't see how tears collected in her eyes.

Korra watched Asami and felt a tugging in her…..her head? She felt a sadness so deep, an anguish over something….but what? Korra's instincts forced her legs to move, and she reached for Asami's shoulder. She didn't know this girl, all she knew was her name. They'd met only the day before, but she felt like she'd had known this woman her entire life.

There was a familerness in the way Asami spoke, her movements; it was like from a dream Korra had. Korra's hand on Asami's shoulder made her stop, Korra turned Asami not really sure what she was doing; but she just had this feeling she needed to do this. Korra wasn't prepared to see the green eyes of the tall beautiful woman filled with tears. Without hesitation she pulled Asami in and held her.

It should have felt awkward, after all they didn't really know one another. But it felt right and natural, and it was almost as though Korra had done this before. There was a niggling in her mind, a slight pain like something was trying to break through; but it was weak and Korra ignored it.

Asami slipped into Korra's grasp and leaned into the warmth of her body with ease. She remembered this, the warmth of Korra. She smelled the same too, like snow and pine needles. Asami didn't cry, but she let Korra hold her and she relished the feeling of Korra against her. Korra pulled away to soon for Asami's liking, but she didn't say anything; after all Korra still didn't know who she was.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have got so feisty." Korra said softly, Asami shook her head.

"It's okay, and thanks I need that." Asami said just as softly. Korra smiled and they went on their way. But in the back of Asami's mind she began to wonder if she'd ever have Korra back….and worse yet she was beginning to wonder if she wanted the Korra from when she was eight…..or if she'd rather have a new kind of relationship with Korra instead.


	8. Chapter 8

The week passed by like that, they would find a place to hide and then they would be found, Asami would do her thing and they would move on. Korra and Asami were getting to be good friendsd again, sharing all their stories and generally acting like teenage girls. Mako and Korra were quickly becoming closer as well, Asami could see it.

Often times they would go off for a little while in the evenings alone, leaving Bolin and Asami wondering where they had run off to. Asami and Bolin were okay on their own though, come to find out they both loved to play games of strategy; checkers, chess, and Pia sho soon became a nightly routine. Bolin wasn't the best player in the world, but Asami always had a wonderful time playing.

They kept their ear to the ground listening to any bit of Star gossip they could find, trying to find where the free Stars were hiding. Things might have gone on in the manner for all eternity …..if Hiroshi Sato hadn't been looking for his daughter this whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiroshi Sato did not loose, he did not make promises he could not keep; and if he wanted something it was his before anyone even knew what happened. Asami hadn't come home from the office, and that had been two weeks ago. The same day Asami disappeared Amon had a break out in one of his holding facilities and Korra, that retched Star had broken out. Hiroshi had sworn to himself he would never allow Asami to meet the same fate as her mother.

"You know what to do, find them. If she's with the Star, kill the Star and bring me back my daughter." Hiroshi said to the soldier's standing in his office. "Kya." Hiorshi said and one soldier, a female, step forward. "Make sure that my daughter is alive and that Star is dead. Understood?" Hiroshi asked with a cold angry look in his eyes.

Kya nodded and everyone walked out of the room, leaving Hiroshi alone with his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami was looking out the window of a building, she'd decided to sleep on the floor above the others; she needed some time to be alone. She could hear Bolin and Mako laughing at some joke Korra was making, and she could see the glow from the fire place on the street below. Asami sighed and leaned against the window frame, she felt extremely confused.

She and Korra had gotten so close, and yet it didn't seem like it had before. Maybe it was because when they were eight it was easy to just be, and now things were complicated. They weren't two little girls running around in the yard dreaming of adventure and danger, of growing up together and never being apart. They were grown woman with goals and dreams….There was another round of laughter, Mako's being the loudest. And there were affaires of the heart now.

Korra was falling for Mako, and she was falling hard. Asami wanted to be happy for her, she wanted to be there for her friend and tell her what a great life they would have together. But some part of her couldn't do it, there was some part of her that couldn't handle the idea of them together. Asami's head fell onto her arms and she sighed again, she had been doing that a lot lately.

A shadow passed in front of the building and Asami's head shot up, she would have called for help, but suddenly her entire body went stiff. Pain shot through her, she wanted to scream but nothing would come out. "So I found what I've been looking for…" Asami knew that voice, and she knew it was trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra was doing her impression of a moose-penguin when the door burst open. Asami came in and Korra was about to smile and greet her when she noticed how rigid and stiff she was. Her eyes were wide and she was moving forward but she was struggling. Asami's eyes locked with Korra's and one word came out of her mouth. "run." Asami managed before the doorway was filled with Amon and his goons.

"Well well well look who I have hear? I found my missing stars, and few extra. Like this pretty little things." Amon said coming up behind Asami and then running his knuckles across her cheek. Asami couldn't move away and Korra couldn't figure out why. Amon seemed to guess her confusion. "I'm controlling, a special little invention that allows me to move a Star's blood without them being able to stop me. Great trick right?" Amon said walking forward, Asami moving choppily with him.

Korra understood now, she understood why Asami wasn't running but why she'd told Korra to; but Korra wasn't going to leave her. Asami was the only female friend Korra had ever had, and she was the best friend she'd ever had period. Korra loved Bolin and Mako, and yes she liked Mako a lot; but there was something special about Asami that Korra didn't want to loose.

"Let her go Amon! Let her go or I'll deal with you myself." Korra said and Amon threw his head back and laughed. There would have been more words spoken if at that moment Asami hadn't proven how much stronger she was. Amon had moved forward and targeted Korra, and then Amon was lying against the far wall in a heap on the floor, and Asami was on her hands and knees coughing.

Chaso would have ensued had it not been for four new people bursting into the room. "You four come with me before he wakes up!" Said a woman voice from within a mask. Korra quickly scooped Asami up into her arms, the latter didn't quiet have to the strength to move yet. No one knew how Asami had done it, but Korra had seen her move forward, and then when she blinked Amon was gone and Asami was on the ground.

They jumped out the window and followed after the masked woman for several blocks, Korra holding Asami the entire time. When they finally stopped Korra didn't even remember she was holding Asami till Asami tried to get down onto her own feet. Korra carefully set her down, glad that the darkness hid her blush. Korra turned to the masked person who quickly pulled her mask off and Korra smiled and hugged her.

"KYA!" Korra said and the older dark skinned woman hugged her in return.

"Korra good to see you, and you miss Sato. Your father sent me." Kya said and Asami stiffened and looked at her carefully. Kya just smiled and laughed. "No to worry, your father puts to much stock in money. I won't be taking you home, I will however be escorting you all to the docks. The other Stars are in hiding in the South, you'll get to them no problem." Kya said and then looked out over the corner.

The trip to the docks took them about an hour, and by the time they got there Asami looked like she was going to pass out. Korra wanted to help but Kya shooed her off, sending her to make sure the boys were okay.

Korra hated leaving her friend, but she wasn't about to disobey the older woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kya was moving her hands over Asami to check for injuries, Asami was watching her like a hawk. "So my father sent you?" Asami said in a soft voice. Kya looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, he seems to think that Avastar kidnapped you. Judging by the state of things I'de say you choose to follow her of your own will. However what I can't figure out is why Amon could control you, you're clearly not a Star." Kya said sitting back and looking at Asami carefully.

"A Star once shared their blood with me." Asami said simply. Kya's eyes widened and she looked at Asami with disbelief.

"Are you telling me that you have Stars blood running through your veins because a Star shared with you?" Kya asked barely masking the sudden disbelief and fear. Asami looked at her a little concered and nodded.

"Yes. When I was eight I made a wish on a Star to have a friend. My Star fell from the heavens and we were together. The night she was taken from me she shared her blood with me so we would always be friends. Why?" Asami asked growing more concerned as Kya became more and more alarmed.

"Because Sharing blood with a Star makes them…..


	9. Chapter 9

Korra didn't see much of Asami after that night, Kya popped up whenever Korra tried to go see her and explained that Asami needed time to recover from the shock of everything. Right as Kya was about to leave the boat word reached her that Hiroshi had found out about her betrayal. She couldn't return to her life in the city, so she decided to head to the South to be with her own kind.

Finally after a week on the boat, and a countless number of weeks to go Korra pushed her way into Asami's room. Kya had been sitting in with Asami everyday, and that made Korra worried; and not being allowed to see her made Korra mad.

Asami was Korra's best friend and she wanted to be there for her, she wanted to protect her from whatever monsters were lurking in Asami's mind. Korra knew Asami wasn't feeling well, but neither was she. Ever since the first night on the boat Korra had been having these terrible feelings in the back of her mind. Once second she'd be perfectly fine, but then this sudden feeling of hopelessness and disappointment would niggle at her mind.

She hadn't let it keep her down, she knew these weren't real feelings; at least they didn't feel real to her. She'd get these feelings every now and then, a sudden sadness, or an overwhelming heartbreak. She'd never understood where they came from, or what they were about; but she did know they didn't feel real…..like they were someone else.

Korra came into the room and her eyes fell on Asami instantly….she'd lost weight and there were dark circles under her eyes. Asami had always looked picture ready, but right now she looked like she was ready to turn in her hat and lay down for a final sleep. The click of the door brought Asami's eyes to Korra's. What Korra saw there frightened her.

Asami had always had guarded eyes, but they had held and warmth and happiness in them Korra had thought was infectious. But the eyes that looked at her right now held none of that. There was a sorrow there so deep Korra had to wonder how Asami was staying afloat. Asami looked away from her and turned back to the desk she was sitting at.

Korra came further into the room, she knew Asami had just dismissed her but something was urging her in. "Asami? I've been really worried." Korra said coming to sit in the chair next to Asami's. Korra looked over the papers Asami was working on and was surprised to see massive blue prints. Cars, Bikes, and machine meant to fly littered the desk. The minute detailing, the to scale measurements; whatever it was that Asami had done before meeting Korra must have been something amazing.

Asami paused in the blueprints she was working on and looked at Korra with a weak smile. "Sorry, I haven't felt much like company. I've got a lot on my mind." She said softly and Korra could see she was telling her at least half the truth. Korra nodded and hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. Suddenly it was like the flood gates broke and Asami was sobbing into her arms, her head laying on them on top of the desk.

Korra put an arm over her shoulder and tried to be helpful, but crying people were not her specialty. Right then Kya came in with a tray of food and spotted the girls and sighed. "Come on Korra leave her be for a bit." Kya said softly leaning down and kissing the top of Asami's head. Korra was surprised, she'd never seen Kya act so motherly before; but whatever happened behind the door of that cabin during the past week had obviously made Kya feel a motherly fondness.

Korra nodded as Asami began to sketch again, almost completely ignoring the people in the room with her. Kya and Korra walked out onto the deck, the guys were up there having a elemental fight. Normally Korra would have gone to join in but she had some questions. She turned to Kya and expected and unhappy gaze, but instead she was met with a sad one. Kya was looking at her like she was confused and sad, that seemed to be peoples reaction to Korra a lot lately.

"I'm not telling you everything thats bothering her, just the simple things she'd be okay with you knowing. If she wants to tell you the rest she will, in her own time and in her own way." Kya said firmly before walking over to the railing and looking out over the water. "You ever ask about her family?" Kya asked motioning for Korra to come stand next to her.

Korra did as told and shook her head.

"Her mother was taken from her when she was seven. People thought she was a Star so they came and took her. Asami doesn't know if she's alive or dead, but if it was Amon that took her she's dead. Asami's father is Hiroshi Sato, and after his wife's death he shut his daughter out. Asami has spent her entire life either alone searching for people that aren't with her anymore." Kya paused and looked at Korra, another weird look Korra didn't quite understand.

"The only thing she had was a job designing machines, fixing machines. She's just given that up for you, and worst yet is her father now has a bounty on her head…..dead or alive Korra. This girl's fate is now in your hands, the world's fate is now in your hands. She needs time to figure out her place in this new world, and maybe you could help her with that." Kya said pushing off from the railing.

"Get her outside, get her to eat, give her a purpose." Kya said and walked away, just before disappearing around the deck corner she called over her shoulder. "Now Korra, she needs you now." With that she was gone and Korra's eyes shifted over to Asami's door. She took a breath and was about to move when Mako called her over.

"Hey let's you and me go for a walk." Mako said softly giving Korra's cheek a soft kiss. Normally that would have Korra beaming from ear to ear, but right now it just made her sad.

"Later, Asami needs a friend; and I've made her wait long enough." Korra said and made her way back into Asami's cabin.

Korra didn't leave Asami's side unless she had to, which was only to get food and bathroom related activities. Mako seemed a bit put off but Korra reassured him with a soft kiss on the mouth. Asami wasn't so easy to get through to, she seemed to have completely shut down. One second she would smile at Korra and be perfectly okay, and the next she was gone and there was a shell of a person in her place.

After four days Korra was done, she was angry because Asami seemed to think everything was over; and Korra knew she needed her. Asami was growling as she scratched at the paper, cursing herself under her breath when Korra snapped. "Stop it!" Korra yelled and Asami jumped and looked at her.

"Stop it right now! These papers don't need you! These paper won't give you a purpose, these machines won't give you family! Asami I need you, I need you to be part of my machine, part of my family. You are a kick butt chick with the world at her finger tips! Stop wallowing in this room and come greet a new morning!" Korra said a little angrier than she meant to. She expected asami to get mad and pushed her away again. To lock everyone out of the room and slowly wither into nothingness.

But Asami did none of those things. She stood up dusted her cloths off and nodded as she walked over to a mirror and adjusted herself. Korra was shocked into speechlessness, what was going on. "Asami?" Korra asked hesitantly. Asami turned and gave her another smile, but Korra couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Sorry I had a moment of weakness, lets go greet the day." She said and held her hand out. Korra was so surprised she barely registered as they walked on deck. The guys greeted them and Korra was instantly washed away for a game. Kya came over to Asami and slipped an arm over her shoulder and gave her a motherly kiss.

"What got you out of the cabin beautiful?" Kya asked and she and Asami took a seat and watched the others.

Asami's face fell and she sighed. "She said she needed me. So I'll play along till the end, once her job is done I'll disappear into the night. And don't try to change my mind I've already made this decision." Asami said in a soft but firm voice.

Kya smiled and pulled the younger girl in to a hug and then began to braid her long thick black hair. "You are always welcome to come disappear at my place." Kya said placing a kiss on Asami's forehead. Asami smiled and nodded turning so her head was in Kya's lap as she worked.

"I always wanted to have a daughter, mind if I pick you for the job?" Kya asked playfully, this was the kind of banter Asami had gotten use to form the older woman; the kind of banter she'd come to depend on.

"I think I can handle the position." Asami said softly and both woman laughed a little.

Korra heard the sound and looked up with a frown, Asami hadn't laughed for her in forever; but she was laughing with the gray haired woman now playing with her hair. A spike of jealousy shot through Korra, one she didn't understand. Watching the older woman with her friend felt like something was being taken from her. She shook the feeling away and got back into the game.

What did it matter if Asami and Kya were getting closer? Why should she care if Asami laughed and gave Kya real smiles while faking it with her? Korra tried to pretend that these question didn't bother her, but the truth was they did, and she couldn't understand why…..


	10. Chapter 10

Asami seemed to bounce back into her old self after that. She laughed and smiled and joined in on games of Phi Sho. Every now and then she would slip into a somber state of mind, completely shut off from the world. On those days she would sit in her cabin hunched over blueprints, her pencil scratching at the paper. Korra and Kya always sat with her, carefully watching to make sure she didn't slip into another depressed funk.

After two weeks of traveling they came to their first docking point so they could resupply, and it was then that Korra decided that she and the others would be getting off the boat and traveling by land form that point on. Asami didn't know why, but she didn't really want to ask. Kya had to continue by boat, Hiroshi was even angrier with her so she needed to get to safety as quickly as possible.

That night as everyone gathered around the fire before going to sleep was the first night Asami realized something about Mako and Korra. They were sitting side by side, all cuddle up, and then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Asami wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and scream until her voice was hoarse; but that wouldn't do any good.

She was losing Korra more more everyday. She came on the trip with the hope of at least making Korra her friend again but this seemed to be the worst idea she ever had. All she felt was a sudden sadness and pain in her chest. All she wanted was her friend back, but she had wished on the Star to give Korra what she needed to bring peace; but why was it costing her so much?...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra wanted to find the person she was connected to, the person that called her out of the sky and down to earth. She was the Avastar so that meant she'd been in the heavens at one point, which meant her human haf wished for her and here she was. But why wasn't she with that person now? All the memories from before she was about 10 were gone, there was nothing there to recall; so that had to be when she met her human.

She'd told Mako and Bolin her plan, Mako had gone quiet before nodding solemnly; she didn't know why. She wasn't going to tell Asami. Asami didn't need the extra drama this might bring right now, she had enough on her plate dealing with her father and the feelings of betrayal she had to feel because of him.

It's not that she was keeping it from her, it was just to help keep her okay. Korra didn't want to cause Asami anymore anxiety than she was already feeling. The last week it felt like they had come together, and yet they were drifting apart. Asami stayed clear of her if Mako was around, and she spent as much time with Kya as she could; although Korra understood that Kya was….in essence adopting the young genius.

Korra still didn't like that fact that Kya was getting close to her, and she didn't understand why. She loved Kya like family, and no matter what Asami was her best friend; she shared everything with her. Well everything except why they were really not continuing on the journey by boat, and that was eating her up inside.

The day the boat left proved to be more difficult for Asami than Korra though it would be. She cried as Kya held her close and stroked her hair. Korra would never have thought it possible but it seemed almost like Asami was being ripped from her real mom. Once Asami was composed Kya came and gave Korra a hug goodbye, whispering in her ear as she moved away.

"Take care of our girl Korra, she needs you more than you know." When Kya pulled away Korra thought she might give a little explanation, but all she got was a sad smile and shake of her head as Mako came over and took her hand. Korra wasn't certain why but the feeling of Mako's hand didn't feel right.

She liked Mako, she really did. And she wanted to make them work because he was the one person she felt could keep up with her. But when he touched her, when he kissed her….it often felt as though it wasn't right. It was nice and she enjoyed it, but in the back of her mind it was as though she knew that there was something greater out there. But she…well she loved Mako.

"Come on Korra lets get going." Mako said kissing her cheek, that feelling hitting her like a brick wall. She loved him right? This feeling in her heart was love? But if this was love why was her head screaming that this was wrong? It had always been this way with him, no matter how much she wanted to completely give into being with him her head wouldn't let her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami knew Korra was keeping something from her, something about why they were traveling by land now. But she was keeping a secret of her own. Kya had explained everything to her, but it didn't change anything; except what would happen after she made sure Korra would never have to hide again. She was had already planned out how she would disappear.

She had a note on her person even now, it spelled everything out to Korra, and it left nothing to chance. In the letter she explained how she had come to find Korra, why she had joined her, why she'd given everything up for this crazy new life. She hoped it would be a long time before she ever had to lete Korra see it.

She was giving up hope of Korra remembering her, there was no way she could break whatever Amon had done, and worse was if she did it would ruin everything Korra had; and Asami cared to much to do that Korra. Korra was her best friend, she knew all the dark secrets about Asami. They knew each other like they knew no one else, and it had only been a little while.

It was funny how a short time ago she'd been trying to find this girl, and now she was settled around the fire watching her make out with a guy. Asami turned to look out over the water, she didn't want to see this; and she was missing Kya. She had very few memories with her mother, and she had always wanted someone to be that mom fifure for her; and Kya had stepped in without issue.

"You okay?" Asami turned to find Bolin sitting next to her looking out over the water. Asami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah just thinking about my mom, and Kya." Asami said softly

Bolin nodded and looked at her. "Your mom going to be worried?" Bolin asked with a smile.

Asami shook her head. "No….she…she was taken when I was young, my father says she was killed. Someone accused her of being a Star and the star Hunters came and she never came home." Asami said softly. Bolin looked at her before putting his arm over her shoulder.

"My parents are gone too, at least that's what Mako told me. He said my parents sent him to try and find me after Amon took me. He said the Hunters came and burned the house with them inside." Bolin said with a sad smile. "How about you and me can be a family!? I know you got Kya but I can be like your younger brother!" Bolin said excitedly and Asami couldn't help but laugh.

"I love that idea! You will be the best little brother ever!" Asami said and ruffled Bolin's hair. Bolin gruffed and pushed Asami, and she pushed him back which lead to them rolling around on the ground in mock wrestling; that is till Bolin got Asami in a head lock and gave her hair and ruffle and Asami squealed in protest.

When the two of them stopped laughing they found Mako and Korra watching them in shock. Bolin stood then pulled Asami up and put an arm over her shoulder and pushed his chest out proudly. "This is my new sister Asami Sato! And that was a friendly wrestling match between siblings, and I won…ow!" Bolin said and Asami punched his shoulder and laughed.

Bolin reached to grab and tackle Asami but she moved away and the two ran around the fire laughing until they both sat down out of breath. That night Asami stayed up again, which seemed to happen every night and no one ever noticed. She hadn't really slept since Korra so id didn't bother her, but she wished that someone would notice and ask her. She was surprised when Mako came and sat next to her with a frown.

"So that's how you're going to play this? I've got your Star so your going to take my brother?" Mako asked not accusingly but in a very not so happy voice. Asami looked at him carefully, she wasn't certain when Mako had figured out that Korra was her Star bu he knew.

"How did you know?" Asami asked looking away from him unhappily.

"Figured it out as you two got closer, I get the same look when I talk to Bolin that you get when you talk to Korra. I wasn't positive till you admitted just now though. Back to my question though, are you trying to get back at me fro taking your Star by stealing my brother?" Mako asked this time more hostile.

Asami was done, this was to much now. He knew who Korra was to her and her had the balls to to accuse her of taking his brother. "First off you can't take Korra from me, not the one that I knew as a child that was mine. You can't take what you never knew so don't act like you have that kind of power. And second unlike you I'm not trying to steal anything, your brother asked if I wanted to be a family with him because I don't have one any more. I'm sorry your brother is sweet and I decided that I didn't want to be alone. Now grow up.." Asami finished and Mako looked at her ashamed.

Asami walked off into the night and looked up into the heavens, stars were twinkling above her; although there weren't nearly as many as when she was child. None of them caught her eye like Korra always had, and just remembering that sad fact made her heart break more. She was ready to turn her heart to stone but them remembered what Korra had said when she'd first met her on that night.

 _"You're going to invent something very important. I don't know what it is but you are very important to the future, which is why I came. I want you to have the best, and to do all the things the grown up stars said you could. But your heart was getting sad, and if it had gotten sadder you might not have fulfilled your destiny."_

Those words had been the only reason Asami had been able to keep her head up all these years. Those words from her nine year old best friend were the thing that kept her alive and going, and they were the reason she kept so many books of blueprints. It didn't matter if Korra ever remembered her, she remembered Korra and what Korra had said her part was and she wasn't going to let her down.

At that moment Asami had an idea, one that would change the face of the world. An idea for a machine that could record events and memories, so that you would never have to forget them. She pulled her book out and began to make up plans for it, maybe if she could get this machine to work she could have Korra watch her memories, then Korra would know then Asami would never have to worry about what would happen if Korra didn't remember that their sharing of blood made them…..


	11. Chapter 11

The group headed South, that's the direction they needed; and Korra hoped that she might run into her person along the way. There was no way she could just find her, it would be by chance no matter what. But Korra was hopeful, she had a good feeling about finding her human counterpart. After Asami's and Bolin's fun filled run around they became closer than ever, and Mako became more clingy to her. She generally didn't have time to hang out with just Asami till after the guys went to sleep.

Korra hadn't be able to sleep, she kept having nightmares so she'd taken to staying up with Asami; more like falling asleep next to her as she talked. It was comforting being near her, like she was a lighthouse in the stormy waters that were quickly becoming Korra's life. She was a beacon of hope, a life line in choppy waters. The sound of Asami talking about her families inventions, and watching her smile made Korra's heart liter.

She couldn't explain what she felt for Asami, it wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. There was a peacefulness in her presence, a softness in her being that drew Korra in. She didn't feel this at ease with Mako, she didn't feel this at ease with anyone. This was one of those nights, one of the nights when Korra couldn't sleep and Mako's hand felt like an ball and chain and she just needed to get away.

Asami was of course awake and looking up at the Star, intermittent with her looking down at a sketch book and making scratches with her pencil. Korra smiled and watched her for a second before disentangling her hand from Mako's and bringing her blanket and pillow over to where Asami was. The first few days on this trip Asami was distant, but one day Bolin said something about them all being a family and suddenly it was like the old Asami was back; and Korra was so happy about that.

Asami looked up at her and smiled as she patted the spot next her. "Can't sleep?" Asami asked in a soft voice, trying to keep quiet so the guys wouldn't wake up. Korra sat down next to her and then laid her head back onto her pillow and looked up at the Stars.

"I keep having these nightmares, and I don't feeling like trying to deal with them." Korra said putting her arms behind her head. "You?" Korra asked. She'd never thought about it but she'd never seen Asami sleep.

Asami laughed a little and closed her sketch book and laid her head on the corner of Korra's pillow and a sad smile. "I haven't slept, like really slept, since I was ten. I don't like the darkness. Before I would have sat out in our garden and watched the Stars and pretended that they shine only for me. Tell me about these dreams, maybe I can help." Asami said settling more comfortably next to Korra, moving so that their feet were in opposite directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra wouldn't remember this, she didn't remember they use to lay like this every day holding hands and telling stories. But Asami did, she remembered being close to Korra, close enough to touch and hold and play with. This was her best friend. She'd been cold the first few days, but that didn't bring Korra back. She went back to being her same self, just trying to be friends with her; and that would have to be enough.

Korra sighed and Asami wanted to take her hand, to remind her that she would always have her back; but that was a promise she would not remember. "I'm in a room I don't know, with a person I can't see. Like I know it's a little girl but I can't see her face, or any of her features. I know I'm in a really nice room, but that's all. We're laying on a bed and I guess we're asleep, I'm holding her hand and then the world lights up and there's screaming. I think I'm screaming and she's screaming but I can't understand anything. Then everything hurts and goes black. I know it doesn't sound like a scary dream, but in it I'm terrified. And the other girl, she…..I think she's my person. Because as she screams I can feel my heart break for her." Korra said and Asami had to keep from making a sound as tears began to flow.

Some part of Korra had held onto her memories of Asami, she didn't know it was her but Amon hadn't erased them just suppressed them. There was a chance Asami could get her Korra back, she just had to hold on. "I think that's the most terrifying thing I've heard. Not because you see anything scary but because it feels real to you. But you need to sleep, how about I lay here till you drift off?" Asami asked tryng to hide the fact she was crying.

Korra turned to face her in the darkness, she couldn't see the tears, which asami was greatful for. "You're the best, how about we lay here together and sleep. I bet you'll be able to sleep again." Korra said and reached up and took Asami's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Asami had to keep herself together as Korra took her hand and squeezed it, this was so hard. "Yeah maybe." Asami said already feeling tired. Korra's hand pulled out of hers and suddenly she was drifting into sleep. She didn't remember closing her eyes, she didn't think she'd fall asleep, but Asami Sato the insomniac fell asleep sharing a pillow with Korra the Avastar…..and it was the closest thing she'd had to a peaceful night in a long time…


	12. Teaser

**Okay this is a little teaser to see what you guys think. I might write an entire Fanfic for this if people are up for it. It will be a mix of the first book and the newest Flim. So it will have more drama and a few plot differences than the movie. The more reviews the better chance you'll have of me writing.**

The Legend of Jurassic Park/World

"There is a problem with that Island. It's an accident waiting to happen."-Ian Malcolm

Chapter 1

This was it, this was Asami big moment. The park needed some more backers, Hammond had made sure they would be taken care of, but Masrani was demanding bigger, scarier, and toothier. And all of those things came with a heavy heavy price. "Okay you've got this. Gene's, funding, marketing. Raiko, Amon, Lin and I'm Asami." Asami said looking at her watch and straightening her black jacket.

Asami Sato hadn't thought she would work her way up to director so quickly, but she had pushed through the ranks of the Jurassic World workers like they were nothing but water. She was young, to young some said, and she held all the power. Okay maybe not all the power, but she did have a lot of it. At least that's what she thought.

Right now Asami Sato was on her way to make sure that Jurassic World would have the funding it needed. Jurassic world was a state of the art park, the latest and greatest in technology and animal care. The motto for the Jurassic park techs 'Spare no expense'. It was a motto Masrani seemed to take to heart, which meant Asami had to work twice as hard at her job.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, Lady. I'm Asami Sato, welcome to Jurassic world. As you know the work we do here is highly advanced, and it comes with its own costs. We here at Jurassic park are on the cutting edge of scientific discovery. But its time we upped the wow factor." Asami said beginning the speech she'd been preparing for weeks as she slowly lead her VIP guest to the labs.

"Kids today look at a stegosaurus like its an elephant in a zoo, nothing more than a domesticated cow. Ten years ago when we first opened people were over the moon. Dinosaurs hadn't been seen since their extinction, because of us the world gets to view them on a regular basis. Each time we've unveiled a new attraction attendance has sky rocketed, and we're planning our biggest unveil yet….and we're giving you the opportunity to use this to your advantage." Asami said and paused to let her words settle.

"Jurassic World has began genesplicing, with this new technology we can create our own Dinosaur. Let me introduce you to Andominus Rex!" Asami said flicking the screen behind her which held and image of a DNA strand. Asami waited for the news to settle in. "Think of this. Republic Enterprises presents Andominus Rex." She said and smiled.

Raiko stepped forward with a smile. "When will it be ready?" He asked and the others nodded in agreement, although Lin looked a little skeptical.

"Its ready now." Asami said with a wiry smile.


	13. Chapter 12

The next few weeks flew by in a blur, everyone seemed happy; well everyone except Mako. He seemed to remove himself more and more at night. Korra had taken to sleep near Asami….most nights they shared a pillow; which wasn't weird because they were short a pillow and a blanket and no one expect to sleep without one. Bolin engaged Mako a lot, and Asami was happy to see that they were getting closer.

After three weeks of hiding and traveling the group reached the end of their land journey. They reached the sea that separated the Southern continents from all the rest of them. The boat was small and they would be on it for another week, but they had three days to have before then. They all decided they would go into a town for the Avastar festival.

Most of the smaller towns were happy about the Stars appearing on earth, it was only Amon and his followers that seemed to hate them. And some of the smaller outlining towns held festivals once a year to celebrate the Stars. And the group was lucky enough to be a part of it. The night before the festival they camped out near a river and took turns telling stories. Korra went first.

"Once there were these three travelers, and they were all trying to get to this spring that was said had eternal life. The one man went North and never reached the spring. The second man with South and never reached the spring. The third man never moved and when asked why not he pointed to a bush in full bloom and said 'Spring has found me!" She finished and waited with an open mouth and an expression of anticipation.

The only sound were the crickets chirping as the other three looked at one another in a disbelieving manner. Korra pouted as shr crossed her arms. "I don't know what's wrong with you guys that was funny." She whined and the others burst into laughter. Bolin told some story that everyone tuned out after he started going on about flying pandas.

Mako told some heroic story where some guy saved the day and made out with some girl in the end. Finally it came to Asami and she decided to tell a different kind of story.

"Once there were two little girls, and they lived in a fairy land full of magic and wonder. One little girl had the power to give life, the other had the power to take it. Whenever anyone saw them they would be holding hands so that their powers wouldn't effect anyone. They grew into beautiful woman, strong and smart and very brave. They had two best friends, a pair of brothers who could see the future." Asami said drawing pictures in the dirt of her little fairy land.

She didn't notice that everyone was listening to her with eyes fixated on her face. Bolin was grinning like a five year old who was about to get ice cream, Korra was sitting with her pillow in her lap clutching it as she laid her head on it and watched Asami. Mako was looking at her with a bored expression when in reality he was hooked.

"Both girls wanted to live normal happy lives. They wanted to get married and have children and spend their time having fun. The girls asked the brothers to look into their future to see what it looked like. The brother's closed their eyes and in one voice answered 'We see life, and we see death.' The girls were mad because they already knew that because that's what their powers were." Asami said looking up and catching the eyes of everyone and smiling before continuing.

"One day a handsome knight and a dark warrior came to where the girls and the brothers lived. The handsome knight for the girl who gave life and after three days she left her friends to live with him in his castle far away. One brother went with her while the other stayed. The dark warrior and the other girl looked at one another and sighed. 'I can't offer you life, for you would take it and give none back. Why don't you and I work against them, you will take life as she gives it.' The dark warrior said; and the girl, feeling oh so lonely and betrayed agreed."

"And so the girls became enemies. The one gave life to the world while the other took life away. One was called Mother Earth while the other was given the name The Grim Reaper. Eventually the brother got the girls together because they were tired of having their predictions coming out wrong. The girls looked at one another, Mother Earth looked at her friend all cold and hard and clothed in black and became sad. Grim Reaper looked at her friend all full of warmth and clothed in bright colors and felt her betrayal all over again."

"the girls faced one another for a long time before Mother Earth opened her arms in a welcoming way. 'I'm sorry I left you behind, please lets make this world better together' Grim Reaper, who had never been able to stay mad at her friend embraced her and all the anger and pain she felt washed away. The brother joined the hug and together life and death brought peace and prosperity to the world. They created a world in perfect balance, everything lived and died in its time and the world was happy….the end." Asami finished and looked up to see that only Korra was still awake, and she had a soft smile on her face.

"That was a really great story Asami! Where did you learn it?" Korra asked coming over to sit with her since the guys were both asleep.

Asami shrugged and then looked up at the Stars. "My mom use to tell me that story when I was a little girl. She said it was story to help guide people through grief and sadness. And to remind us that everything has its time. We live, we die." Asami said softly. Korra reached over and took her hand as she laid her pillow down and pulled asami to lay next to her.

"Your mom was a smart lady, she would be proud of you. I know this because I'm all knowing as the Avastar." Korra said and squeezed Asami's hand before letting go.

Asami laughed and nodded. "Thanks. And yes the all knowing terrible story telling Avastar….and my best friend." Asami said with a smile.

"You're my best friend too, now sleep. Tomorrow we get to party!" Korra said and was almost instantly asleep. Asami laughed and settle next to the warm body beside her, what she'd said was only half true. It wasn't two girls it was a prince and a princess and they could never be together even though they loved one another because the princess was life and the prince was death, so they built a balanced world together so they could be close to one another. But what Korra didn't know…..well this was just added to the long list of things Korra didn't know, the the fact that they were…


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning when the group came into town it was like a new world. Colorful tents and banners were everywhere, music filled the air and the smell of all kinds of food wafted from all over. Korra's head snapped around so fast trying to take it all in she looked like she was spinning on her toes. She couldn't decide what she wanted first, till fill her stomach or win every prize this place had….the first one took priority after Bolin challenged her to a eating contest.

Asami laughed as she watched Mako, Korra, and Bolin stuff their faces. The villagers had been cheering for their own people till they saw how much food Bolin could shovel into his mouth. Needless to say Bolin took first, Korra second, and Mako….well he did not win. After that Korra had to prove herself and started playing all kinds of games for prizes.

Korra's favorite game quickly became this one where you pumped water through a hoes to hit a target and fill a bucket. Korra was careful not to use her powers over water, which she didn't really need anyway because she could pump the water like no one else. By the end of it she had won the biggest prize, a giant stuffed bison. Korra smiled and hugged it then offered it to Asami.

"Here this is your new pillow!" Korra said and Asami took the bison and hugged it with a laugh.

"I think this is the best pillow I've ever been given! You sure you want me to have him?" Asami asked stroking the stuffed animals ears. Korra nodded and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Yes no better owner than the one and only kung fu fighting Sato." Korra said with a smile giving Asami a hug and then running over to the next game with Bolin. Mako came up beside Asami and frownd as he crossed his arms.

"How is it fair that you get them both and I get no one. You took my brother and now you'll take Korra too?" Mako said, he wasn't trying to be a jerk but he seemed to be a bit…..well self-centered.

Asami turned and regaurded Mako with a cold expression. She was done playing this game with Mako, she was done dealing with his childishness. "Life isn't fair Mako, if it were I'd have my mother at my side and my father wouldn't be trying to kill me. If life were fair Korra never would have been taken from me, you and your brother would have your family and she would never be yours. I didn't do anything to take them, they are right in front you. All I did was make them a part " Asami said and then walked over to the others leaving Mako staring after her like a scolded puppy.

The day wore on, they played every game and watched the performers and participated in all sorts of events. As the sun began to set and the evening set in candles and fires were lit and the music picked up as people began to dance around, the fire glow casting their shadows into the night. Asami sat in front of a fire and watched as the village girls danced together in some singles dance.

They laughed and swayed and held hands as they moved about through the fires glow, skipping and singing words Asami couldn't hear. She was sitting and holding onto the many prizes Bolin and Korra had won throughout the day. She was looking into the fire when a soft hand touched her shoulder. She looked up into the smiling snaggle toothed face of one of the girls that had been dancing.

"Dance!" She said holding out her hand. Asami couldn't say no to that smiling face and stood as the little girl took both her hands and they began to twirl and spin around to the beat of the music. Asami smiled and laughed and spun the girl faster and then lifted her up and placed her on her hip and they picked up the dance with the older girls. The older girls laughed and tugged on Asami free arm and danced with and around her. Asami was having to much fun to notice as Korra came and sat at the fire with a smile.

Once the moon was high in the sky Asami forced the group to head to their campsite and sleep. They would be leaving in the early morning on a boat and Asami didn't want them to miss it. They could see the village from their campsite, and they could still hear the festival going on well into the early morning hours.

Asami laid with her head on the stuffed bison and smiled up at the sky, Korra was sleeping near Mako holding his hand. Asami didn't mind though, sure she was jealous of Mako and the way he was with Korra; but tonight she'd had so much fun and it had been like they were kids again. Not a care in the world as they moved around to whatever amused them at the moment.


	15. Chapter 14

The boat ride this time was very different than the first one. Kya wasn't here to keep Asami company, and Mako was keeping Korra as close as he could. Bolin and Asami spent time lounging and talking about machines, he knew quite a lot for someone who was still learning. At night Asami was all alone on deck, she laid her head on her little bison and stare up at the Stars and talk. She knew they wouldn't talk back but for some reason talking to the Stars made her feel closer to the Korra she knew, the Korra she was hoping to be close to once again.

As they got closer to the Southern continents everything got colder. Asami was not prepared for the change in whether and one of the ships men had a soft enough heart to give her his coat. It was about four sizes to big and smelled of fish, but it was warmer than the light cloths Asami had brought. It was a plain brown color and Asami promised once they made land shed give him his jacket back and get one for herself, that way he wouldn't be cold either.

When they finally docked again Asami was almost positive she would never thaw, but then she found the snow covered ground and realized she was never going to thaw anyway. Asami quickly realized there were no stores to get a coat at, but a nice older woman had a few winter clothes for trade. Korra walked over with Asami and watched as she slowly pulled a necklace with a ring on it from in her shirt. Asami looked at the ring with a downcast face, she didn't want to let this go.

"Will you take this in trade for the coat?" Asami asked in a voice barely above a whisper. The woman looked at the diamond ring and nodded. Asami was pulling the ring off when Korra stopped her.

"Here take this instead." Korra said and pulled a bracelet from off her wrist. It was simple beads of blue mixed with red. The woman eyed it and smiled handing Asami the jacket. Asami stared at Korra in amazement.

"You didn't have to do that Korra, I mean thanks but…you've…."Asami couldn't finish because she wasn't sure what to say. Korra just smiled and gave Asami a hug as she slipped the jacket onto her shoulders.

"That ring is important to you, really important, I can tell. You've already given up so much to come along with us, and I know you lost a lot more before we even met. I don't want you to give up anything else, just let me do this and don't think about it." Korra said giving her another smile and hug.

Asami smiled back and pulled Korra into a really tight hug, and then, whether out of habit or natural instinced, she kissed Korra's forehead before pulling away and pulling the jacket on and twirling in the snow. Korra stood there dumbfounded with what just happened. Asami had kissed her!

Asami turned smiling to Korra and saw her face and froze as realization hit her. Then she slowly smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay? Sorry about that, that was how my mom always showed…..well anything. She said with a smile. Korra paused and then smile happily giving Asami another hug.

"You're the best!" Korra squealed and then spun Asami around in a hug. Mako watched from afar, and angry scowl darkening his fair feature. Asami wouldn't know, Asami couldn't know because she wasn't there; Mako had given Korra that bracelet. It had been a gift when he'd first admitted that he liked her, and she'd given it away for a coat for the girl that could steal her away from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako really wasn't a bad guy, just a little possessive of what he thought was his. He knew he didn't own Korra, but he loved her so much. At least he thought it was love, it what he had always considered love. Mako had no one, his brother didn't remember him, his parents were long dead. Korra was the only person that really touched his heart anymore. Was it wrong that he wanted to keep her.

Mako wasn't normally this jealous, in fact he'd never had this issue with anyone before. When Korra and Bolin had become best friends he'd been fine. When Korra had been working with Opal and Tenzin really close it hadn't been bad. But Asami represented something different entirely. Mako knew when he met Asami what Korra was to her, he knew that Korra was Asami Star. Mako knew that Asami was the one person he couldn't share Korra with.

It wasn't because Mako didn't like Asami, or because he thought Korra deserved better. It was because Asami was the one person that could completely take Korra from him. Watching Korra give away the bracelet he'd given her hurt more than he ever thought it would. And it was also the moment Mako realized that no matter what he did…..Korra was already lost to him.

Korra and Bolin ran off to play in the snow and Mako watched as Asami stood there with a frown. Mako didn't get it, Asami could tell Korra who she was and Korra would believe her. She could have Korra all to herself and yet…..she didn't do it. Asami held all the cards in her hand and yet she didn't do anything. Either Asami's poker face was better than anyone else's in the world, or she really had been telling the truth and just wanted Korra in her life.

Suddenly Korra in front of him, dragging him to play in the snow, Mako smiled and followed wrapping his fingers tightly in hers. He made Korra stop and pulled her into a kiss, this would be the first night that they could be alone with one another; and he planned on trying to make Korra want him more than Asami.


	16. Chapter 15

Asami watched everyone throwing snowballs smiling as she remembered doing the same thing as a child with Korra. Korra had of course always won their snowballs fight, but Asami had always had fun. Now she was sitting on a rock watching as she shivered in the cold snow. "Well look what the tide dragged in!" Called a voice Asami had come to love.

She turned and there was Kya striding to greet them. Asami stood with a big smile and ran, throwing herself at the older woman, her arms going around her neck. "Mom!" Asami said as her eyes misted at the reunion. Kya laughed and wrapped her arms around the pale girl.

"I was wondering when my only daughter would be making port. Let me look at you, everything okay? No injuries, nice full tummy?" Kya said pulling away and placing her hands on Asami cheeks as she looked over the dark haired girl.

Asami smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm okay momma, just glad to be here." She said and the stress and loneliness of the trip hit her at once. It wasn't just that though it was everything. It was leaving her home and life behind, it was leaving her things and the memories the house held of her mother. It was the danger and her fathers attempt on her life. It was the joy and pain of finding Korra, all the while losing her all over again.

Asami started crying and there was no stopping it. Kya pulled her into her arms and soothed her. Asami had of course cried on the boat over, but that had been because of the devastating feeling of sorrow; The overwhelming understanding that her father wanted nothing to do with her. This time it was everything, it was the reality of her new life settling over her.

"There there now sweetling, come on lets get you out of the cold and get something hot in your belly. Plus you have to come meet your new grandma." Kya said pulling away again and lightly stroking her hair. Asami nodded and wiped at her eyes as Kya put an arm over her shoulder and lead her over to a low standing building hidden in the snow. She pushed open the door "MOM COME MEET YOUR GRANDAUGHTER!" She yelled into the house as she got Asami seated at a table and put a pot on to make tea.

"Alright Kya no need to shout, I'm old not deaf." Came a soft melodic voice from down the hall. Slowly a white hair springy old woman came walking into the room with a smile. "Well isn't she a pretty little thing." Said the woman with a smile. "Apparently my daughter's decided to adopt you, I'm Katara or grandmother which ever you prefer." She said coming to take the seat across from Asami.

"I'm…" Asami was cut off by Katara waving her hand.

"Asami Sato, heiress of the Sato fortune. Unfortunatly that fortune is currently being used to hunt and capture Star's so Amon can claim the world. But you I sense are very different from your father, there is a presence in you." Katara said as she pulled Asami's hands into her own. "I am not a Star like my daughter." Katara stated as she looked over the lines on Asami's hands.

"I married a Star and our children were all Star's, I am a palm reader. Very Intune to things within. You bare a heavy secret, and there is a pain that cannot be eased." Katara said gently as she stroked the palm of Asami's hand. She paused for a moment and her eyes widened. "You are a Star that is not a Star, and the burden you bare should never have been placed on your shoulders." She said softly.

Asami swallowed unsure how to respond to the knowing eyes of the older woman. What could she say to someone who just basically gave her life story in a quick snipit. Luckily she didn't seemed to want her to respond anyway. "Alright I got the tea! Mom I hope you haven't been messing with the poor girl, she's had a tough couple months." Kya said setting a mug in front of Asami and another in front of Katara.

"Of course not, I was just getting to know my granddaughter. She's very lovely Kya, why she's chosen you as a mother we'll never know." Katara said kissing her daughters cheek affectionately. Kya laughed and put an arm over Asami's shoulder before kissing her cheek.

"Because you didn't meet her first momma." Kya responded cheekily. As Asami laughed and sipped at her tea. She hadn't notice that she was warming up, she felt so at home in the presence of her new family. Sure Kya wasn't really her mom, and her mother would always have a special place in her heart; but that didn't mean that she couldn't have someone to fill in.

The afternoon wore on into evening before Korra and the others appeared at the house, Korra looking frazzled. "Asami I was wondering where you went! We've been looking for you!" She said hastily and pulled Asami into a hug. Asami hugged her back and then looked over at Katara and Kya who were whispering.

"Sorry I was just meeting my family." She said softly and with a whispy smile.


	17. Chapter 16

The next two weeks were slow, everyone worked at getting into the swing of things. Asami was placed in a snow covered building with all kinds of machines that needed to be repaired, Bolin came along and soon they were lost in the world of gears. Mako was put out with the Hunters and sent out of hunting trips to gather food, and Korra was given the big responsibility of training Stars.

Korra and Asami shared a room, same with Mako and Bolin. Aside from seeing eachother each night they spent very little time together, but in spite of that they became better friends. Mako and Korra spent every evening together, useally Bolin joined them, but now that they had landed Asami always seemed to disappear when Mako and Korra were together.

Korra didn't know why, she thought Asami and Mako got along just fine. Mako didn't seem to care, and whenever Korra brought it up he'd get a little testy about it. Korra had learned to just not mention Asami much when she and Mako were alone, and he'd been a lot more touchy feely lately. He was always touching her and kissing her, she didn't mind but she thought it was odd.

On the third week after making port everyone was getting ready to celebrate the big winter festival, including Asami. Kya and Katara had been helping to make her a special outfit for the occasion. Kya claimed it was tradition in their family that mother and daughter sew the outfits together, and Asami was more than happy to go along. It was a simple dress of a deep blue with red trim, and it fit Asami perfectly.

Katara and Kya were also helping Korra, but they never had the girls there at the same time; which made Korra sad. Kya said it was because it would make to much trouble but Korra had a feeling that Kya and her mother were trying to separate the two girls. The longer they were in the South the less they saw of one another, and the less they saw the more Korra missed her.

Korra felt a little empty now that she wasn't spending any time with Asami. She hadn't felt this way…..Korra had never thought about this but she'd never felt so fulfilled and and whole than when she and Asami were close. Was that weird? Yeah that was weird, she'd have to try and fix the hole with Mako.

The night of the winter festival came and Korra was waiting for everyone on the hill beside the house. "A nice clear night, and its not to cold." Asami said coming up and Korra turned and her mouth dropped open.

"You look amazing Asami!" Korra said giving her friend a hug, and it was true Asami did look amazing. Her hair was down and tumbling around her face. She had on the perfect touch of makeup, and the dress was absolutely perfect on her. Korra felt something flutter in her chest, there was feeling there she didn't understand; a feeling she'd never had before.

"You don't look half so bad yourself." Asami said and lightly flicked Korra's nose. Korra laughed, and she was grateful that the cold air had made her cheeks red earlier, because it was hiding the blush she felt now. She didn't understand why her heart was fluttering like this, or why Asami looked so beautiful to her; but it was certainly weird.

Once the others showed up they all went to the festival together, Mako had his arm around Korra's waist the eniter time; keep her close to his side. Bolin disappeared for most of the night, reappearing later with a dark skinned girl he called Opal. Asami stayed near Kya, Kya kept introducing her as he daughter to everyone.

Overall it was a great night, everyone laughed and had wonderful time. And as the moon rose high in the sky they each left. Mako and Korra were the last to leave t he festival, and Mako was lightly trailing his fingers over Korra's hip, and every now and then he would lean over and nibble her ear. Korra felt funny, yesterday him doing this had made her smile and feel loved; but today it made her feel dirty.

She loved Mako right? She wanted this…..So when Mako leaned in and whispered in her ear that he wanted to spend the night with her she was happy to smile and nod. But if she was so happy that they were finally doing this, why did she feel like she was betraying herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami had certainly enjoyed herself throughout the night. But once Kya left to head home and Asami had stayed with Bolin and Opal things changed.

She'd gone to get some more food when she overheard them, these two men in dark clothes. They'd been whispering but Asami had always been good at overhearing things she wasn't suppose to.

"They say she wears all blue, and she's average height." Said one voice belonging to the shorter of the dark clad men.

"That hill near the medicine woman's house, all we need to do is wait for someone in blue to stand on the hill." Said the taller.

"That's a shitty plan." Said the shorter.

"It's all we got, wait what about those gloves she always wears. No one else in this god forsaken snowland wears them!" Said the taller, with a slightly more excited voice.

"Perfect, we'll kill her tomorrow. The one that wears the gloves will die." Said the shorter, and then they walked away. The shorter one bumped into Asami, apologizing before disappearing into the looming night. After that Asami had withdrawn, she had laughed or smiled, she hadn't walked around enjoying herself. She was worried.

That night as she walked back alone she thought about the promise she made….and how she was going to keep it; and she knew exactly how to do it. She didn't sleep that night, she was nervous and depressed. As the sun began to rise she snuck over to Korra's room. She knew who was in there with her, but that didn't matter.

She slipped in silently and grabbed Korra's clothes from the floor. She turned and was about to leave when she looked back at her sleeping friend. Korra had her back to Mako, and Mako was laying faceing her, but they weren't cuddling. Asami slipped over and looked at her friend closely, and slowly leaned down and kissed Korra's forehead.

"I'm sorry." She said saoftly and left the room quickly. She went to her own room, on the desk were six letters, each one a different size and each one addressed to someone different. Five of them simply had a name on them, while the six had the address of her home in the city. Asami took her time pulling on the bang clothes of the Avastar.

Each time she moved she was reminded of Korra, her sent filled her being as work at making herself look like Korra. The sun was just spreading it's light when Asami, dressed as Korra, made her way to the crest of the hill outside the house.

She knew what was coming, she could hear them. If she hadn't been expecting them she wouldn't have, but she'd been thinking about this all night. There was a sudden piercing pain in her back and she let out a soft yell before pitching forward. The pain disappeared quickly, but the feeling of fire in her veins made her fall deeper into the snow.

Asami's eyes slowly began to cloud, but as they did she watched as she snow stained red in places; it was stained with her blood….


	18. Chapter 17

17

Korra didn't feel right. Her body was heavy and hot, and she felt like there was an ache in her bones. She slowly opened her eyes and for half a second all she saw was white with red stain, but it cleared and she found herself staring at the face of a sleeping Mako. Last night hadn't been a dream, and the fact that it was disappointing that is wasn't made her realize she was using Mako.

She'd been trying to fill a hole, a hole she hadn't even realized she had; a hole that was meant to be filled by the human she was connected to. She did love Mako, and she always would, but it was more like he was her brother….the brother she'd made the mistake of sleeping with.

Korra rolled over and tried to look around and find her clothes, but they were no where to be seen. She'd left them on the floor right? No one would have come in and taken them. Another bolt of pain shot through her body and she took in a shallow breath, what was wrong with her. She needed to see Katara, she silently slipped from the bed and grabbed some clothes from her closet.

It was green shirt and tan pants. She wuickly walked out of the room, not even looking back at the sleepy form of her soon to be ex lover. She walked out of the little cabin and was about to go to the big house when a niggling in the back of her head made her freeze. She didn't know what it was but she turned and looked at the hill, something was pulling her to it.

Her feet crunched the new fallen snow as she walked the hill, as she got closer to the top she noticed that the snow was turning red. Her pace quickened and her heart began to race, something was wrong and she had this feeling like she was losing something. She reached the top of the hill and there were her clothes, with a body inside. Korra bent down and shakily lifted the hood of her jacket and gasped terrified as she looked at the face of Asami.

Asami's eyes flicked to hers but no words came out, and as soon as she made eye contect her eyes glazed over and closed. Korra quickly scooped Asami up, bring her as close as possible. She was freezing and her back was wet, when Korra pulled her hand away it was damp with Asami's blood. She raced down the hill and into the house. "KYA! KATARA!" Korra yelled setting Asami down on the table and grabbing a blanket.

She quickly pulled the cold jacket off as Kya and Katara appeared in the door way. "What in the world….Asami?!" Kya asked running forward and looking at the pale dark harided girl. Katara came over and for the next few minuets they began to pull off the damp bloody cloths so Katara could see the wound. Once the clothes were off and Asami was draped in the wamr blanket they shifted her over and Katara gasped.

"There is nothing we can do child, that is a Star Blade wound. The knife is made of Star dust, it's deadly to Stars though it has no real affect on humans other than to stab them. She's having an odd reaction though, she's not dead so she'd not a Star, but she's been poisoned by the blade. As I told her she is a Star that is not a Star. All we can do is keep the wound clean and pray that her body can fight this on its own." Katara said stroking Asami's hair back.

Korra's face went white. "No she has to be okay, I need her to be okay. Please Katara I can't lose her." Korra said in a panic, she didn't know where this was coming from. She didn't get this emotional, she didn't freak out or cry; but she wanted to do all those things. Her chest was constricting and her eyes were blurred by tears as she took Asami's hand and held it. "You can't leave me Asami, please." Korra said getting on her knees by Asami's side and placing their foreheads together. Kya came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Korra looked up at her and couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheek.

"Help me mover her and get her into some warm clothes. We'll have to watch over her till she recovers, and she will Korra. I just know she'll make a full recovery." Kya said softly and Korra nodded and stood. The two woman hugged and Korra cried into her shoulder, still unsure why she felt so horrible. She of course would have been upset if any of her friends had been like this, but the sight of Asami laying there was to much.

Kya pulled away and walked down the hall to the bedroom to get a bed ready for Asami. Korra carefully lifted her friends unconscious body up and pulled it close to her own body. Asami was lighter than Korra expected, she weighed practically nothing; and Korra could feel the bones in her body. Obviously Asami hadn't been eating right, her joints were all to sharp and prominent. Korra held her gently, she wanted Asami to feel secure.

As she walked down the hall Korra couldn't stop the fluttering in her chest. As she came into the room Kya had pulled out some warm cloths and she quickly changed Asami into them. Then they laid her in the bed and pulled the blankets up, Korra sat on one side of the bed and Kya the other; neither willing to move away from the poor dying girl.

Days passed and Asami got weaker. The stab wound didn't heal, and her eyes didn't reopen. The boys came around everyday, Mako seemed to be concerned for Korra's health. He took her leaving him very well, it was almost like he expected it. Korra didn't leave Asami's side, and if she did it was to bath and use the bathroom. It was during one of the these rare trips she over heard Katara and Kya talking.

"She won't be here much longer." Katara said in a husky soft voice. "She grows weaker everyday. It would take a miracle to save her at this point." She continued.

"Wjhat if her Star shared her blood?" Kya asked so softly Korra almost missed it. "If she shared blood would that help?" Kya asked a little louder.

"It might, since she's neither introducing something that can finish the fight her body started could heal her." Katara said thoughtfully. That was all Korra needed, if there was a chance to save her friend she would. She walked back into the room and grabbed her coat, then she walked to the bed and took Asami's hand.

"I swear I'll find your Star Asami, I'll save you like you've been saving me for so long." Korra said softly, letting her thumb caress the back of Asami's hand. What happened next was something Korra would never understand, it something she'd never done before; but it felt so right. She leaned down and lightly placed her lips to Asami's forehead.

It was as though her mind flashed white and the blank spots in her memory from when she was a child were filled. She didn't remember collapsing on the floor, all she knew was the pain that was flashing through her mind as memory after memory invaded her brain.


	19. Chapter 18

18

 _It was as though she was watching a dream. She found herself watching a younger version of herself hiding in the bushes. "KORRA!" Someone called and the younger Korra pulled further into the bushes. "KORRA!" Came the voice again and Korra covered her mouth so her breathing wouldn't be heard. The bush shook and a head of black hair popped up with a smile. "I FOUND YOU!" Cried a young looking Asasmi throwing herself into Korra's arms._

 _Korra laughed and pulled them both out of the bush and then they spun around laughing. Eventually they fell to the ground, there heads next to one another as their feet face different directions. "Korra?" Asami asked turning to look at Korra. Korra turned and smiled. "Mhm?"_

 _"I love you." Asami said with a smile and kissed Korra's forehead. Korra smiled and kissed Asami's forehead back. "I love you too." Then they started to laugh. The memory was so innocent. There was no double meaning, or awkward conversation about what kind of love. They loved each other and it was as simple as that. It was sweet and simple and innocent as all child 'I love yous' are._

The memory faded and another took its place. The reel of life played behind Korra's closed eyes, of a childhood spent in bliss with the dark haired child who had come to mean so much to the woman she was. Asami was the world to Korra, and Korra was Asami's world. It wasn't that they were focused on one another in some creepy dependent way, but that they were holding onto one another to stay afloat in a world that wanted to drag them to sea.

Finally the memory of the night Korra was forced away from Asami hit her and tears leaped through sealed eyes.

 _Korra wasn't asleep, she was watching Asami. She looked so peaceful, and lately the simple feelings of friendship had been growing and changing. They were both about to turn twelve and Korra had noticed that there relationship was changing as well. Whenever they held hands Asami would blush, and if Asami kissed her forehead Korra felt her heart skip a beat._

 _She sighed softly as she grasped Asami's hand in the dark, she was so focused on her day dreams about summer nights in the garden she didn't notice the room had filled. And then there were arms around her pulling her away. Asami was screaming and all she could say was her name over and over again. Asami calling her name was the last thing Korra remembered before darkness claimed her._

Korra knew what happened after that, she'd never forget her years with Amon. Korra's eyes slowly opened and she was staring up at Katara and Kya. They were saying something she couldn't hear, all she heard was the voice of the young Asami Sato screaming and crying for her. Her body propelled forward and she leaned over the bed and took Asami's hand.

"You kept your promise." Korra said as tears filled her eyes again. She turned to Kya who looked confused. "Use it, use my blood! I heard you say that the blood of her star can save her, I'm her star use my blood. Besides she…we've….." Korra blushed as she rubbed Asami's hand. Kya placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"I don't think she wanted you to find out this way." Kya said softly as Katara walk out to get a few things to help them. Korra looked at Kya surprised.

"You've known this whole time? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Korra asked a little hurt, but the pain in Kya's eyes made her listen.

"Yes, she told me on the boat ride over. She wanted you to remember on her own or not at all. She didn't want you to feel obligated to memories and promises you didn't remember making, to a person you didn't remember knowing." Kya said softly and kissed Korra's cheek.

Korra nodded and squeezed Asami's hand, her heart was in her mouth as she looked at the girl lying in the bed in an entirely different way. She finally understood why she felt so drawn to Asami, and wy being near her made Korra feel complete. "I understand I do, but I wish someone had told me. I made a mistake the night of the festival, all because I didn't know that Asami and I are Soul Mates." Korra said softly and Kya nodded.

"She found that out on the boat as well, she was upset; but she didn't want to hurt the relationship you had with Mako." Kya said softly. Korra shook her head and bent down and kissed Asami's sweat covered forehead.

"She could never have hurt it. I knew he wasn't the one, I just didn't want to be alone. Who would have guess that my destined person, the one that I could share my blood with was already with me." Korra smiled softly. She knew this would be awkward at first, they had so much to talk about.

But Korra ws here now, and she was never leaving her again. Korra had found her human, and more importantly she'd found….well for lack of a better phrase the love of her life. Kya walked out of the room to help her mom and Korra hesitantly leaned down and placed her lips to Asami's, there was a spark and Korra thought she was going to implode; it was perfect.

Katara came in and Korra sat down Katara cut Asami's arm and then Korra's. Korra placed their arms together and the blood slowly mingled. After ten minuets the wounds both healed and Asami took a deep shuddering breath before her eyes peeked open. She looked at Korra and gave a weak smile.

"I had such a weird dream." She said in a hoarse voice. Korra smiled and started to cry and leaned down and pulled Asami to her, and then she kissed her lips once more. To which Asami's eyes widened as her cheeks became a scarlet color. Korra smiled.

"I remember Sami, I remember." Korra said softly and reach down and stroked Asami's cheek. Asami's eyes watered and she struggled to sit up and pulled Korra to her for a hug. She sobbed on Korra's shoulder and held her tight.

"I've missed you so much." Asami sobbed.

That night Korra laid in bed with Asami like when they were kids, their hands clasped together facing one another. Their bodies were close, Asami was still very weak, and very cold. Korra snuggled closer and smiled as Asami sighed and smiled a little in her sleep. That was how Korra fell asleep, to the sight of her best friend smiling as they held hands.

Of course she still hadn't told Mako so when he came in the morning and found them he was heart broken.


	20. Chapter 19

19

Asami opened her eyes slowly, her body felt so heavy; it took everything she had just to open her eyes. And when she did it was to see Korra holding her hand and laying next to her. "It wasn't a dream." She whispered as her eyes wandered over the firm jaw of her friend. Everything had changed in one night.

Korra remembered their joint past, and she was here with her like it was when they were children…except when they were kids Korra had never kissed her like that. Asami reached up and lightly touched her lips, Korra had kissed her. But it was just a friend kiss right? Friends kiss like that?

Who cares if it was warm and sweet and perfectly meshing. It so didn't matter that Korra's lips on hers had been the best thing in the world. Or that at this moment Asami was moving closer to kissing Korra again. It didn't matter that Korra was watching her as she came closer and closer and closer until….

"Just kiss me." Korra whispered, her breath blowing over Asami pale lips. Asami's eyes widened, she hadn't noticed Korra wake up, and she certainly didn't know if she…

Korra's hand was on the back of her head and pushed their mouths together softly. All thought went out of Asami's mind as the taste of Korra hit her. It was a gentle kiss, full of sweet unspoken words and soft forever promises. When Korra moved to pull away Asami stopped her with a hand on her cheek, softly pulling Korra's bottom lip into her mouth. Korra groaned a little and Asami felt her confidence soar.

They broke apart and Asami looked into Korra's eyes. "What does this mean?" Asami asked softly, nervously. She didn't want to guess at what was going on. Or grasp at straws in the dark. She wanted Korra to say exactly what was going on and what was happening; she needed to know that this wasn't just some minor thing Korra would forget.

"What it means is…." Korra said her arms going around Asami's waist and pulling her tightly to her. "That you and I, in the eyes of the Stars, are married. At least that's what the Stars believe a Soulmate is, you and I were tied together by a red string at birth." Korra said rubbing her nose against Asami's, making Asami laugh a little.

"What do you mean red string?" Asami asked snuggling into Korra's warmth. Asami was always cold, and Korra was always hot….maybe they had been made to perfectly complement one another in this manner. To balance one another perfectly.

Korra smiled and rolled onto her back pulling Asami to her side and snuggling her close. "That would require a story, and we both know I need something to eat. How about I hop downstairs and grab us a bite to eat and then I'll tell you." Korra said rubbing Asami's back. Asami nodded her okay and Korra smiled. Korra disentangled herself then kissed Asami's forehead and slipped out of the room; leaving the door open on her way out.

Asami was looking at the ceiling when footsteps entered the room and the squeaking of a chair told her someone had sat down beside her bed. Asami turned her head and gave a guilty sigh as she spotted Mako. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." Mako said and Asami's eyes snapped to him.

Mako looked very serious, but not in a bad way. "I know I made things hard for you. I acted like a jerk and treated you like crap. And it was totally wrong. I know you might not accept it but I just wanted to tell you sorry." Mako said and looked at Asami with a sad apologetic smile. Asami had never disliked Mako, sure she thought he was selfish but she didn't dislike him. Asami reached over and placed her hand on Mako's.

"Hey we're still a team right? A family. You. Me. Korra, and Bolin we're a big happy family with lots of drama." Asami said and Mako smiled happily. After that they started talking, like really talking and Asami began to understand why Mako had been so cold. It hadn't been because he hated Asami, or because he was angry Bolin had adopted Asami; it was all because Mako was like Asami….he didn't want to be alone anymore.

They were laughing and having a blast when Korra came in with a tray. She looked between them surprised, she was about to say something when Mako stood up with a smile. "Take care of her Korra, she's a very special addition to the family." He said and started to walk out of the room. Korra turned and was again going to try and talk to Mako when he spoke. "Korra it's okay, I think we were both trying to fill a hole. We wanted something so bad we didn't think to stop and make sure it was right." Mako turned around and gave Korra a real heartfelt smile.

"You're one of my best friends Korra, and nothing in the world will change that. I have to say I'm sorry for something else as well. I knew Asami was your human and I didn't say anything. I didn't want her to have you because I thought that would mean I would be alone. I'm sorry…..to the both of you." Mako said and walked out leaving Korra smiling in bewilderment.

She turned to Asami and saw the heiress watching her with a smile. "Was that weird? It felt a little weird." Korra said coming over and sitting on the bed before sitting with her bed against the wall and the tray in her lap. Asami slowly sat up, slowly and with great care. Once she was seated and her breathing had returned to normal Korra put the tray in her lap and kissed her cheek. "Eat while I talk and then we can discuss what just happened with Mako." Korra said and Asami nodded.


	21. Chapter 20

20

Asami tried to lift the fork of eggs but she didn't have the strength. Korra noticed and gently took the fork and began to feed Asami. Asami watched Korra's face the entire time, her expression one of awe. "What? You would have taken care of me if I were laying here, and as your Star it's my job to take care of you. And I promise I'm going to be here to do it until death takes us both." Korra said, the last part very soft and a very sweet expression on her face.

Asami reached her hand up and laid it on Korra's cheek. Korra paused for a second and kissed the inside of Asami's palm before holding up another fork of food. Once Asami had eaten as much as she could handle on an unsteady stomach she laid back in the pillows and looked up at Korra. "Don't you have some training to do?" She asked softly as Korra laid back next to her.

"Nope! Kya told me that for the next few days I'm all yours. She also told me no funny business and nothing to straining for you." Korra said as Asami nuzzled into her warmth. Korra smiled and slipped a arm around Asami's waist. It was funny how easily this was, how easy it was to simply hold Asami close. Maybe it was because they'd been so close as children, or maybe it was because of how close they'd gotten as adults. But whatever the reason them lying side by side in this intimate way was perfect and natural to them.

Asami laughed a little at Korra's words, laying her head on her shoulder. "So tell me about this red string. Then we can talk about Mako." Asami said happy to just lay in Korra's arms. Korra smiled and shifted so she was more comfortable.

"Well it's a Star story, you up for it?" Korra asked as the smell of Asami's hair hit her nose and, making her want to turn her head in her hair. Asami nodded and pushed herself more firmly against Korra. "Alright then, lets make a start. I know I'll tell you the way my papa Star and Mama Star told me." Korra said rubbing Asami's back in slow calming circles.

"Once when Stars and humans still lived together on earth there was a huge fight over a lovely maiden." Korra started and Asami gave a snort of laughter. "The maiden was a Star and she was bound to another human female, they were both very sweet girls. And the men that were fighting over them cared very deeply for the Star. So much so they were willing to shed blood over who her soulmate was." Korra said and Asami closed her eyes a picture the scene.

"The great Star, the one who made the Avastar, hated to see the pain the men and maiden were in. So in her infinite wisdom she made a red string to connect Soulmates. And when the maiden's red strong appeared it wasn't tied to either man, but to a delivery boy down the road. After that all the world followed the res strings of fate to the person they were destined for. As years passed the red string became less and less visible, it is still there today but only Star's can see it." Korra said and Asami looked up at her with a frown.

"Does that mean that we stole each other from our real soulmates when we were children and shared blood?" Asami asked in a soft nervous voice. Korra looked at her and smiled as she held up her other hand, the pinky held to the sky.

"Look very closely Asami, focus and you'll see. A Star can't see the end of their own string until they've been tied to the person meant for them. I forgot the string when I forgot you." Korra said softly. Asami focused with all her might, and as she looked at Korra's finger a little red flickered to life, she followed it as it looped around Korra's arm and off her elbow. It trailed over the blankets and as Asami's eyes followed the pale red spirit string she found it attached to her own finger. She gasped and looked at Korra, and Korra smirked happily.

"I figured it out once I remembered you, sure when I was kid I didn't understand what the string was; but now I do." Korra said gently. Asami nodded, this was a lot to take in in one day that was for sure. The las thing Asami remembered was the feeling of pain and falling into the snow, her blood staining the snow.

When she'd woken up Korra was there, Korra was kissing her, Korra was hers again. Unfortunately she wasn't sure how to feel, she wanted this; but she didn't know if this was real. It all seemed too good to be true. "Korra?" Asami asked softly looking at Korra was a lost expression. Korra nodded to her and kissed the top of her forehead. "What do you feel?" Asami asked , unable to express herself futher.

But Korra understood completely. Korra sighed and shifted into a little more comfortable position. "I've felt drawn to for a long time. Even when we were travling I felt like I needed to always be next to you. It was so easy to just be friends, to be next to you. Talking to you, being near you, it all felt so right. And then I got those memories and it was like everything fell into place. All the feelings I had for you, all the confusion I felt over them; it was gone. It was like my eyes were opened to the truth, Asami I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you." Korra said softly.

Asami couldn't believe what she was hearing, it felt like it was a dream….but ten times better. "I think I'm already in love with you." Asami said in an even softer voice. "That's why Mako and I clashed, he just wanted someone and I was risking that. Korra what does all this mean?" Asami asked as she pulled herself even closer to Korra, which was hard to do since they were touching at every point on their bodies.

Korra turned and kissed Asami's forehead softly, letting her lips linger over the soft pale skin. "I short it means that you and I have love in whatever stage either of us are at. That Mako is our best friend, and he loves us both; but in a very platonic way. And that you and I have a job to do together, we're going to stop Amon and save all the other Stars. And then at some point we'll ride off into the sunset together." Korra said and Asami laughed a little. "But for now lets sleep." Korra said softly.

Asami nodded and then leaned up and softly touched her lips to Korra's, it was nothing more than the soft meeting of lips. It was innocent and sweet, but the feelings there were deeper than either girl had ever thought possible. Slowly they both drifted back into sleep, their arms wrapped tightly around one anther.


	22. Chapter 21

21

They woke up around lunch time from their little nap, Asami was feeling better; she could even sit up a little better. Katara and Kya came in, Kya smiled and kissed Asami's forehead and patted Korra's shoulder. Katara looked Asami over and told her she'd be bed ridden for a little while, that the poison may have gone but the after math from it would last quite a bit longer. But then the big question came, who had done this and why.

Asami had been dreading this moment from the beginning. Telling everyone why Asami had been out on that hill, and who it was had been something that frightened her from the start. But there was no avoiding it now, she'd have to tell them the truth.

"The night of the festival, I overheard some men talking. I didn't see there face's but the were saying they were going to kill Korra." Asami began as she looked at the blanket and pulled at it in nervousness. Korra's arm around her waist tightened and Asami swallowed before continuing. "They said they would kill her, the person who wore blue cloths and gloves." Asami looked at Korra in guilt.

"I stole your cloths and walked out on to the hill where they laid the trap. I knew they were there, but I also knew that I couldn't let you die." Asami finished with a sigh. Korra looked at her incredulous.

"You were willing to give up your life for me? When I didn't remember you and wasn't even being a good friend to you?" Korra said her grip tightening even more. Asami shrugged and nodded and was surprised when Korra's lips found hers again. Asami sighed and leaned into the kiss, relishing in the warmth it spread through her body. Korra pulled away and leaned her forehead against Asami's.

"I owe you so much, you've given up everything. You even tried to give up your life to keep me safe. I swear to you Asami, I will keep that promise we made. You and I will never be apart, We'll save the world and stop Amon. Korra the super Star will save the world with Asami the super-bestfriend-soulmate- of a Star will help." Korra said and Asami laughed. "Can you tell me anything else about them though. Like did they talk funny or wear funny cloths?" Korra asked as Asami looked thoughtful.

Asami closed her eyes and thought before shaking her head. "No, I mean they stood out around here but they wore normal clothes for people who came from the city." She said softly. Korra nodded and pulled her arm away from Asami's waist.

"Thank you, I know I said we wouldn't be apart but.." Asami cut her off with a laugh.

"Korra I knew that one wasn't going to be completely true, I don't want you following me into the bathroom." Asami said with a wink. "Plus being apart and doing things by ourselves sometimes, it helps build stronger relationships." Asami said a blush gracing her pale cheeks. Korra smiled and leaned down and kissed Asami's lips lightly.

"I'll be back by before bed time I….." Korra paused and her cheeks became bright red at whatever she'd just stopped herself from saying. "Later." She said kissing Asami's cheek and dashing out of the room like her pants were on fire. Asami watched and she and Kya both laughed.

"How are you handling?" Katara asked sitting on the side of the bed and taking Asami's hand with a warm smile.

Asami sighed and leaned back against the wall the bed was on and looked at the older woman, Kya reaching up and brushing her hair out of her face. "I feel tired, and a little overwhelmed. I don't think I've fully processed everything that's just happened. I'm really happy though." Asami said with a smile. Katara smiled and nodded patting her hand and leaving the room.

Kya climbed into the bed next to her and they talked softly like a mother and daughter, that is till Asami fell asleep again no longer able to hold herself up in a sitting position.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra was out in the snow where she'd found Asami, she was trying to see if there was anything the snow had hidden; a piece of fabric or something. But the snow was as clean and fresh as always, and digging into it produced nothing more than red finger tips. It had to have been Amon and Hiroshi, which meant they were getting more powerful everyday Korra hid away here in the South. Korra sighed and looked up at the sky in thought, what was she suppose to do?

"Thinking hard? How's my sister?" Bolin asked coming up the hill with a smile. Korra looked at him ans smiled back.

"She's good, wide awake and breathing easier. And yeah trying to figure out how to stop Amon. Any ideas?" Korra asked and turned and looped an arm through Bolin's and leading him back to the house. Bolin looked thoughtful and shrugged.

"Not sure really, my thoughts would be to hit them straight on. We've got the fighters here, and with you in the lead we can't fail." He said and Korra nodded. "But I'd wait till Asami got better." Bolin said thoughtfully again. Korra looked at him in question. Bolin laughed a little. "Well if someone's going to get to you its through her, so I would keep her as close as I could. Which means she needs to be next to during the fighting." He said with a smile.

Korra laughed and nodded. "You're so right Bo! Thanks, I'm going back to her now see you later." Korra kissed his cheek and tore off for Asami's room. When she got there and found Asami asleep with Kya in a chair nearby. Kya smiled and walked out as Korra sat down on the bed and tucked Asami to her side. Asami buried her nose in Korra's shirt and smiled, and Korra thought this just might be the best sight in the world.


	23. Chapter 22

22

Asami lifted her heavy eye lids slowly, her entire body felt like a giant weight; although it was ten time lighter than it had been a week ago. Korra, Kya, and Katara had been working with her every day to rebuild her strength. It was slow going that was for sure, but every day Asami grew a little stronger; and every day she and Korra grew even closer. Mako and Bolin had taken to spending their afternoons with Korra and Asami, talking and laughing as they played games. Each night Asami fell asleep with Korra, nestled against her chest, Korra spooning her back, face to face with arms around one another.

Finally after two weeks Asami was back up and moving again. She wasn't as strong as she had been, but she was working on that. Korra was watching her eat like a hawk, she quickly learned that Asami stopped eating when she got stressed. Every day new Stars appeared in boats, fleeing the city as Amon became more and more restrictive.

Pretty soon the spring came. The snow melted and green things began to appear, Asami spent more and more time outside. Korra always at her side, generally touching her in some manner. Their shoulder brushing or their fingers grazing as they moved. They sparred and Korra was surprised that Asami was able to beat her as often as Korra beat Asami.

After a month of remembering Korra wanted to do something special, working with Kya, Katara, and Bolin Korra came up with the perfect plan. Korra and Asami spent the morning cuddling and sharing soft sweet kisses in bed, after which they went out and trained as hard as their bodies would let them. Once they were cleaned up Korra dragged Asami over to a 4Wheeler and they drove off into the hillside where Kya, and Bolin had set up a blanket near a cool clear pond.

Asami was speechless as she looked at the romantic scene in front of her. Korra quickly pulled out a pic-nick basket that Katara had prepared earlier that day. Sitting on the blanket and watching the world bloom was something Asami would never forget. She and Korra laid back on the blanket and held hands as they watched the clouds float by slowly, laughing as they debated what the clouds looked like.

They did not swim, well Asami did not, the water was icy to the touch and Asami was more than happy to watch Korra swim around some before shivering as she crawled back to shore. They sat and ate and watched the sunset, completely lost in their little bubble of heaven. It was as though nothing else existed, for a moment all the drama and fear of the world around them was gone and there was only their feelings for one another.

"Korra?" Asami asked as they began to clean up. Korra looked up with a smile. Asami leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I…I love you." She said as she cheeks were stained pink. Korra looked at her in complete wonder. Asami wasn't sure what was going to happen, and she knew Korra might not be ready to say it back; but she felt like she needed to say it.

"I love you too." Korra said softly and took Asami's hand and kissed her cheek. There was no throwing themselves into each others arms, no crazy declaration followed by passionate kissing leading into passionate love making. It was the same simple sweet way of when they were children. Uncomplicated and unconditional, there were no buts or needs to say more. There was no point in putting in restrictions or following it with actions, they loved each other in the purest way man has ever known.

Asami was snuggled close as they rode back to the house, but as they got closer they noticed everything was still; that wasn't normal. There should have been fires built, and roasting meat wafting around the area. Children should be screaming as they play tag, and Katara and Kya should have been sitting on the porch watching everything with a smile. "Asami stay…"

"No where you go I go." Asami said firmly and Korra smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"I was going to say stay close to me, but I guess you were already planning on that." Korra said with a smirk. Asami blushed and pouted but they both dismounted and quietly creeped up to the house. Korra was holding tight to Asami's hand, which is how she knew they were in trouble; because suddenly Asami was yanked away from her.

Asami couldn't make a noise, her father stood behind her holding her back and covering her mouth. "Well here she is, my daughter. Good we can get you home and move past all of this." He said but Asami was struggling against him. Korra was being held by several men, and she could feel the panic rising in Asami.

"Let her go Hiroshi! You know she wasn't lying when she was child, you can see me now! And I remember everything, let her go or I'll do what I couldn't do that night." Korra yelled escaping her captors for a second.

Hiroshi smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so Avastar Korra. See this is my daughter and I'll be taking her back, and I'll be making sure she never remembers you." Korra was about to explode, she was ready to fight, the men were dragging her away and tears were streaming down Asami's face. She was about to use her powers when the earth began to shake, just like it had those times in the city.

Asami managed to get away from her father and ran forward yelling "KORRA!" Suddenly rocks flew ahead of her and hit the men holding Korra and more zoomed around hitting other enemies, all the while Asami was running straight for her. Korra was mesmerized as she watched Asami, she had no idea it was her moving the earth. Asami was in her arms and the rocks fell back to the earth and Korra looked around surprised, Hiroshi seemed livid.

"What did you do to her! SHE MOVED THE BLOODY EARTH!" He screamed and charged forward, but Asami, who now seemed fully aware of what she was capable of turned and squeezed her fist together and the earth moved around her father in a vise.

"She set me free." Asami said in a deathly soft whisper. "She gave me love and affection, she gave me friendship and acceptance. SOMETHING YOU NEVER GAVE ME!" she yelled and the earth trembled once more. Enemies began to pour out of houses as the Stars within found ground to fight back. Asami moved to her father, rocks circling around her. "You locked me away. You hid me from the world. You stole my childhood, my friend, and my mother's memories from me. Burn in hell." Asami said and encased her father before walking away into the house.

Korra waited till she was gone then dug Hiroshi out and shoved him away with the rest of the Amon's men who were running in terror. "Don't come back, and don't make contact with her." Korra said and turned and walked into the house to find Asami. But for some reason Asami seemed to have disappeared completely…


	24. Chapter 23

23

Korra frantically search through the house, eventually running out into the muddy back garden. Following a set of footprints she found Asami tucked into a back corner, pepples swirling around in her hand. Asami stared blankly at the bits of earth swirling around above her pale skin. "Hey." Korra said softly as she sat down next to the taller girl.

Asami didn't respond, which made Korra feel a little nervous. She was about to say something again when Asami seemed to come out of her stupor. "I could never do this before, at least I don't think I could. But then sometimes things just happened. Like that day in the building, it was you who shook it right?" Asami asked looking at Korra.

Korra shook her head. "I honstely thought it was the building was unstable, but the building only went down enough to make it where we couldn't follow you and the men fell. I think it was you. Are you angry with me?" Korra asked softly reaching over and touching Asami's arm lightly. Asami turned and looked her surprised, the pebbles falling neatly into her hand.

"What?! Of course not Korra why would I be mad?" Asami asked her seriously turning to look at Korra fully.

"Because its my blood that did this. It's my fault, everything that's happened to you its….." Asami cut her off by firmly planting her lips against Korra's. Asami's hand moved to cup Korra's cheek as she soften the kiss to something far more tender and sweet. Korra leaned into the kiss, placing a hand over Asami's and sighing. When Asami pulled away she looked right into Korra's eyes, her own green eyes filled with firmness.

"Korra," Asami started, her thumb lightly brushing Korra's cheek. "We were both there that night. It took two peoples blood to make this bond. We may not have known what the future held but I am not in any way upset with you because of this… You're my best-friend." She said the last part hesitantly, almost like she wanted to say something else.

Korra took note of the way Asami's cheek were tainted pink. The way Asami's eyes shifted away from her on nervously. She hadn't wanted to say best-friend, there was something else she wanted to call her; but she hadn't.

"You're not my best-friend Asami." Korra said softly reaching up and touching Asami's cheek. Asami's eyes grew wide with hurt, and tears began to brim. "You're my Soulmate." Korra said and Asami seemed to sigh in relief. Korra leaned forward and softly kissed Asami's cheek before standing and pulling the taller girl up after her.

"Come on, we need to get you to bed. We've had a long day, and now that Amon has attacked us here everyone will be wanting a fight. And I need you at my side." Korra said entangling their fingers together. Asami leaned forward and laid a kiss to Korra's cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I won't ever be away from your side, you're mine." Asami said just barely above a whisper. Korra shivered and gave Asami a smile over her shoulder as they trudged into the house.

Inside was complete chaos, people were yelling and crying as they spoke over one another. Katara and Kya sat in a corner trying to keep everyone quiet but it wasn't working. As soon as Korra came in the room grew even louder as the people charged forward.

"Calm down calm down!" Korra yelled over the throng of noice. "Listen I know we all want to fight, but tonight is not the time. Two days from now I leave for Republic City, and I won't be coming back till Amon's stripped of everything. You are welcome to join me. But for the next two days I'll be unavailable as I train and prepare a battled plan. Goodnight." Korra said and then dragged Asami after her to Asami's room.

Korra walked her to the door and then paused and kissed her cheek, but when Korra turned to go Asami stopped her with a tug on her hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra couldn't levae her, no she needed her strength and confidence. "You said you wouldn't leave me, so you're staying in here." Asami said with resolve. There was no hesitation, no room for question. It was a statement, Korra would be staying with her. Korra gave her a sheepish smile and nodded as she let Asami lead her into her room.

Asami smiled triumphantly and walked in and stood there as Korra went around and collected the night cloths she'd left in there earlier that morning. Asami watched the way her shirt tugged over her thick muscles, and the way her arms flexed as she grabbed things. She thought about the fact that she had almost lost Korra again, and how painful that would have been. She felt her heart beat skip as she took a step forward, then another one and then another one until she stood right behind Korra.

Her arms slid across her waist with ease as Asami leaned over and laid her head on Korra's shoulder. "I almost lost you again." Asami whispered in a sad soft voice. Korra paused and leaned back into Asami's embrace, sighing.

"I was terrified when I realized that it was happening again. I mean I know we haven't been together long. And I know we've only be together again for a few months, but that time and the time we've spent together as children….I just feel like I need to be with you. Like I fit in this spot with you, not matter where we are." Korra said softly and Asami nodded in agreement.

"Korra I love you." Asami said in a watery whisper. "What if something happens to you? I can't.." Asami trailed off as Korra dropped the cloths she was holding and pulled Asami into her arms.

"I can't promise that everything will be okay. I can't promise that I won't get hurt, or that you won't get hurt. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, or what the next day will bring. But I do know that as long as you are by my side I won't be afraid to face anything that comes my way." Korra said holding Asami's face in her hands. Korra leaned forward and Asami sniffed as she felt warm lips press against her own.

She didn't want the kiss to end, she didn't want Korra to pull away. She wanted to stay in Korra's arms, she wanted to feel Korra. She wanted to be as close to Korra as possible. She slid her arms over Korra's shoulder and drew her closer. Korra moaned as Asami slipped her tongue into Korra's mouth. They kissed one another passionately, their hands wandered slowly and softly; gently caressing one another as they slowly pulled cloths off.


	25. Chapter 24

24

Asami woke the next morning feeling the beating of Korra's heart on her back. The warmth from Korra's naked skin was seeping into her body, her arms slid over the slim part of Asami's waist. Korra's breath blew softly against her neck, the smell of their love making still surrounded her. It had certainly been an experience, Asami didn't know that it could feel so good, that being so close with another person could make her feel so whole. Asami snuggled deeper into Korra's arms, sighing as Korra's grip tightened.

"Goodmorning Sunshine." Korra whispered in her ear as she lightly placed kisses along the back of Asami's neck. Asami shivered at the feeling and smiled with a long moan.

"Goodmorning to you Starlight." Asami said back as she twisted around to face Korra. Korra smirked and kissed Asami passionately before pulling away with a groan.

"Sooooo." Korra said awkwardly as she pulled Asami closer. Asami snuggled into the other girls arms with a sigh.

"I liked it too." Asami said as she nuzzled her nose in Korra's neck. Korra sighed and pulled back and gave Asami another kiss.

"Good I was a little nervous you know, never done anything quiet like that before." She said softly laying kisses across Asami's jaw. Asami moaned and lifted her head so Korra had more room, then she wrapped her around Korra's neck as Korra pushed her onto her back.

"You could have fooled me Starshooter." Asami groaned out as Korra's mouth trailed fire across her skin. Korra growled against her collar bone and Asami let out a soft sweet whimper at the feeling. Asami's slipped her arms under Korra's so she had her arms wrapped around Korra's waist, Korra mumbled her approval. As Korra's kisses became nips and light sucking which was slowly going down her neck and shoulders, Asami hands reached down and kneaded the shorter girls firm butt cheeks.

Asami was about to tell Korra something when the door burst open and Kya walked in. Korra quickly hid her face in Asami's neck, and Asami quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it to cover them better. "Asami sweetheart I was…Wait I thought you and Korra?..." Kya trailed off as Korra turned to face to see the other woman, her cheeks a bright red color. "Right sorry guys I'll see you in a bit, I was coming to ask where Korra was but…yeah we need you both." Kya said awkwardly and then walked back out of the room.

Korra groaned and pushed her face into Asami's shoulder as Asami laughed. Her grip of Korra's ass loosened, but Korra didn't move. "I had hoped we could stay like here all of today, just you and me." Korra whispered softly as she pushed her face into Asami's hair. Asami smiled and lifted one hand and stroked Korra's hair.

"We'll have all the time in the world after we take Amon down." Asami said laying kisses across Korra's cheek. Korra lifted her head and looked at Asami as she leaned up on her arms.

"I don't want to wait till he's gone Asami. If something should happen I want to know that I spent all the time I could with you. I want to know every part of you, I want to lay in bed with you in my arms. I want to whisper in your ear and hold you against my chest as we sleep." Korra said she stroked Asami's cheek gently. Asami smiled and lifted a hand and placed it on Korra's cheek.

"How about the day after tomorrow then? We'll have an entire boat ride for you to hold me all you want. And trust me I won't protest being pampered in your arms at all. Pretty sure I'd like nothing more than to be in them for the rest of my life." Asami said the last part with a soft loving smile that had Korra's heart melting.

Korra leaned down and kissed Asami with a gentleness that blew her mind. They let the kiss linger for a moment to long and a knocking at the door and the sound of Kya clearing her throat let them know they still had things to do. "I love you Korra." Asami said softly as Korra shifted away and got up to get dressed. Korra didn't bother to cover up, there was no need.

This wasn't some blushing romance of friends who went to far and were bashful of the fact that they had been involved. Neither woman was concerned with whether they looked right. Korra understood she was different from Asami, her body was stockier, sturdier, and thicker with muscle. She was built to stand firm and fight, to be like a rock and unmovable.

Asami was thinner, taller, and more flexible. She was made to bend and move, to blow with the breeze but never break. There was no awkwardness about seeing each other naked, it was their difference that made them love one another, that included the difference in bodies. Asami loved the feeling of Korra's thick strong arms wrapped around her, it made her feel safe and loved. And Korra loved the feeling of Asami's soft nimble fingers stroking her hair back and lighting tracing patterns on her skin.

They dressed and walked out into the hallway to find Kya and Katara whispering, when the woman spotted Korra and Asami they threw on smiles and stop talking at once. Korra and Asami didn't ask, it wasn't their business. The day passed in an endless blurr of people coming up to Korra and asking for help. Asami of course was at her side lending a hand as much as she could, which often meant just offering a smile and comforting word.

Asami was able to help with other things, she helped some of the other earth moving Stars build up strong sturdy boats. She wasn't the very best, but the others were patient and gave her tips and hints so that pretty soon she had the hang of her new found abilities. As the day came to an end the girls came back to Katara's and Kya's and ate dinner with everyone, the day had dragged on and on; but everything was basically ready. Which meant tomorrow everyone would be resting up and saying their goodbyes.

Asami's head was lulling on Kya's shoulder as everyone sat outback and watched the sun cross over the horizon. Korra was holding her hand as she looked up into the heavens where the rest of the Stars were waiting for the night to truly settle in. "It's hard to believe that a war is coming when it's so peaceful like this." Korra said softly and Asami squeezed her hand lightly. Once the sun was fully set everyone troop inside to rest up.

The second they were in their room Asami pulled Korra to her in a passionate kiss. "Make love to me again." She whispered softly when they pulled apart, still wrapped in one another arms. Korra pulled her in for another kiss before slowly pushing her onto the bed to enjoy being together at least one more time before marching off to war.


	26. Chapter 25

**Well We've Come to the end everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've got plans for some new fanfictions so keep an eye out. I am planning on doing and Jurassic Park crossover with LOK soooo yeah. Thanks for reading you guys have been great!**

Asami stretched in the pale morning light, her toes tapping on the cold boat deck. Since they left the north Asami had been able to wear her normal cloths again, although since she was still on the back heading back to the city she'd skipped pulling her boots on. She was leaning over the railing letting the sea breeze blow her hair back. Asami sighed and smiled as she closed her eyes and let the wind blow away the worry that getting closer to the city brought.

Suddenly warm strong arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. "Goodmorning Sunshine." Korra said softly in Asami's ear before nibbling it lightly. Korra's hands shifted so they were holding onto Asami's hips, her mouth trailing down Asami's neck leaving red marks from where her teeth lightly nipped.

Asami moaned and leaned into Korra's warmth, completely content to stay there for forever. "Goodmorning Starlight." Asami whispered as Korra came up and gave her a deep passionate kiss. "Mmmmmmm" Asami murmured against Korra lips. Korra broke the kiss and laid her head on Asami shoulder and looked out over the water. "I love you." Asami said softly snuggling deeper into Korra's embrace.

"And I love you." Korra said and then tickled Asami's sides lightly. "Although I don't love waking up to cold arms wrapped around a pillow." Korra said teasingly. Asami laughed and pulled Korra's arm tighter around her middle, letting her arms over lap Korra's.

"Well if someone got up before the sun sets she could have all the warm body she wants." Asami said with a laugh and Korra joined her as she hid her face in Asami's neck.

"With that kind of incentive how can I not wake up earlier. If you promise to let me make love to you every morning I'll even go to bed earlier." Asami rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Korra's arm. Korra laughed and nuzzled Asami's neck with a playful puppy whimper.

"Don't be so lecherous you pervert Star." Asami said playfully. Korra laughed and pulled Asami to face her, giving her a winning smirk and a lustful smile.

"But I'm your lecherous perverted Star." Korra said with a pout before leaning in and lightly kissing Asami's lips. Asami slid her arms over Korra's neck slowly and smiled into the kiss.

"Yes you are all mine aren't you. Every little inch of you." Asami said lowering her hands down to Korra's butt. Korra laughed and they kissed lightly before Korra pulled away.

"I've got to go check everything, we land in a couple hours. And I'm sure all hell will break loose." Korra said giving Asami a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright see you later." Asami said smiling as she leaned into the kiss and watched Korra cross the deck and head below. She smiled and turned back to the water, but she frowned slightly before looking up into the sky where the stars were beginning to fade. "Please don't let anything happen to her. I'll give up everything if it means she can okay. I'll do whatever it take to protect her, I won't be without her again." Asami said softly as she sun made its full rise.

She meant every word, she would do anything to keep Korra safe, she would give everything to have Korra at her side for forever.

Landing on the shore outside the city in the middle of the night had been easy. Getting through the streets of a city asleep so they could get close to Amon's hideout, also easy. Getting through the main gate and starting a war, super easy! Fighting the brainwashed Stars…..that was hard. Asami couldn't keep it straight anymore, friend or foe they all blended together.

Not because she couldn't tell who was on her side or not, but because it was Stars fighting Stars. Rocks flew overhead, fire's burned all around sharp cones of ice impaled people high into the sky, flying bodies flew around in the darkness; it was a nightmare. She knew war was a bloody thing but this…..this was like an ocean. Her clothes were covered in the warm red stuff, she'd fought her share of people; she'd killed those who stood in her way.

Asami raised her head up from the body she was leaning over. A young boy barely older than 16, eyes wide in terror as a rock had been blasted into his forehead…..by Asami. Asami reached and closed the kids eyes, it would be harder once he was cold, before standing to find Korra. She looked around and was horrified at tha destruction and death surrounding her. Bodies littered the ground, not all of them were dead.

Asami spotted Korra, who was just finishing taking Amon down. Asami couldn't help but smile, that meant it was almost over. She almost didn't noticed Hiroshi Sato moving to aim a gun at Korra's chest. Asami ran, it was like the world was in slow motion. She counted her heart beats as she raced to the person she loved. She spotted Bolin holding Mako, having only a few moments ago recovered his memories of his brother. Kya and Katara had started moving around healing people, both of their pale colored hair stained with crimson spots.

Asami shoved Korra out of the way, Amon falling to the ground in a heek as a gun shot sounded in the court yard. Everything went still, like suddenly the angry spell was lifted; which in a way it was. All the Star looked at one another and began to cry and embrace, not careing if a moment ago they were about to kill one another. The gun shot had brought them to their senses, this was a human battle not meant for Stars; and yet they were the victims.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra felt the world fall out from under her, she hit the ground hard; but not hard enough to dull the sound of the gun. She sat up and spotted Hiroshi with ease, his face was contorted in horror as he looked past her. She quickly forced the earth to hold him in place and looked behind her as well, Asami was laying on the ground as blood began to stain the front of her shirt.

"Asami!" Korra yelled and threw herself next to the paler girl, whos skin was getting paler by the moment. "KYA QUICK!" Korra cried as tears started to form. Kya came running over and began to wave healing water over Asami, but it wasn't doing enough.

"Korra." Asami whispered with a smile and reached up to touch Korra's cheek. Korra leaned into the touch, it felled chilled and Korra's heart began to break. "You're safe, I'm glad." Asami said with a weak smile. Korra looked at Kya who was beginning to cry as she shook her head.

"I can't heal the internal damage. If she was a Star getting the bullet out would make her heal, but she's only part Star. She's going to die." Kya said, tears slipping down her cheek. Katara came over and laid a hand on her shoulder, putting the other hand on Asami's.

Korra looked at the broken woman lying in her arms, she loved her so much. If Asami died she would too, that's how it worked. But she wasn't ready to let Asami or this life go. She still had work to do as the Avastar. "No." Korra said firmly and lifted Asami into her arms bridal style and stood up. "We're going home, it's not the time to come to earth. Gather around." Korra said as the Stars made their way to her.

Kya stood and looked at Korra. "Korra you can't, Asami…" Kya stopped as Korra turned to her with heavy tears and a scowl.

"I won't lose her again. She's coming with me, now and forever. She's earned a place as a Star. She's given up everything for me, for the Star; so that I could be here to lead them. I'll share my light with her, she'll be with me always like this as part of me, my Star in the heavens forever." Korra said firmly and Kya nodded reaching over and touching Korra's cheek with a sad smile and a nod. Asami reached up and brushed Korra's tears away.

"Where are we going?" Asami asked as she grew weaker and weaker."

Korra looked down at the woman in her arms. They'd worked so hard to get here, been through so much. Korra would never understand how someone so kind could have fallen for her. She thought about the time they'd spent together as children, of the love they shared ass adults. Their lives were so entangled she couldn't see where one began or the other ended. They were bound together with something stronger than fate, or destiny. It was no normal love they shared, it was a love that transcended space and human understanding.

"We're going home Sunshine." Korra said softly before leaning down and kissing Asami's lips lightly. Right as their mouths touched a flash of blue white light came from Korra and engulfed all he Stars there with her. Slowly the earth fell away from Hiroshi and as the light faded Hiroshi found himself all alone in a yard full of bodies. The Stars, the Avastar, and Asami…they were gone. Hiroshi looked up into the heavens and noticed that there were more Stars than normal tonight.

One Star in particular caught his eye, it was twice as bright as the others. As he looked up into the heavens Hiroshi realized that the brightest Star there, was his daughter….he'd lost her completely now…..

The Legend of the Stars faded into nothing over time, till not even the Stars remembered how they once were. Eventually the twinkle in the sky was nothing more than that, the Stars became nothing but specs in the night. All but one, the brightest Star in the sky could be seen at all times and sometimes people would swear they could feel it guiding them; as though it could speak.

But stars can't do that….can they?


	27. Authors Note

**Just so you all know the Jurassic Park Crossover is up and going! And if anyone has like some prompts or ideas for something they'd like to see written I am up for a challenge! Or if you want to do a little RPing story I am up for that too!**


End file.
